Emerald Dragon
by Almi Pendragon
Summary: Complete! Seifer & Quistis. Will the fallen knight rise to serve a new lady or forever remain the damned? New evil arises to avenge their mistress Ultimecia. They want nothing less than the extermination of SeeD...
1. Almasy Confessions

_I cannot escape the prison life confines us to.  More importantly, I cannot escape the name Seifer Almasy - the bully, the failure, the traitor, the student, the torturer, the murderer, but most of all, the fallen knight.  _

_My name and its epithets seemed to define me . . . but I know better.  A man cannot be defined by mere words.  It is circumstance, choices, and dreams that define.  Only . . . I was manipulated, yes, me, the master of defiance, of hating, ridiculing being controlled; I was preyed upon - like a marionette doll unaware of the person controlling its actions - by her through the obsession I call my "romantic dream."  The witch, Ultimecia, knew of my desires of glory, honour, and to be needed, depended on by someone.  I always wanted to be the brave one, the solider, and the hero - respected and admired.  I wanted to be my dream girl's knight.  She would need me, want me and I would live solely for her.  Only, Ultimecia made me believe I was needed, loved, and would find glory through her.  I could not see past my own dreams to understand that she really wanted to control time, to be the ultimate ruler.  She cared for no one else, especially not me.  I was a fool to think that she was the woman I was meant to protect, to guard from all harm.  I was blind to all the pain I caused, the deaths, the torturing.  I only felt they were going to harm my lady, and it was her orders.  A knight is supposed to fight against the evil, the suffering, and the pain for the sake of his love, whether it is a woman, religion, or morals.  How can you fight the evil, when you are the blemish, the scar upon humanity?  Would I do it again?  Probably.  I did not gain the wisdom I have now until after the defeat of the sorceress.  My only regret is that I did not realize that I was a puppet, a "lapdog," as my greatest rival, Squall Leonhart, put it, sooner.  Then perhaps I would not have destroyed so many lives . . . including my own._

_Being abandoned at an orphanage makes one feel unwanted, and a burden that someone did not care for.  I was and am, even now, driven by that hunger - to be wanted._

_I know now what I did not before the Ultimecia Affair - I want to be Quistis Trepe's knight.  There's only one problem - I am a broken man and . . . a fallen knight._


	2. In Memory of Emerald Flames

Author's Note: Thanks for the generous reviews so far.  There will be action/interaction later, right now I'm just delving into the minds of the protagonists.

_I had been stripped of my most cherished possession – of being an instructor.  I knew if I wanted the position back, it would be mine – if not for my reputation as a SeeD, then for the lack of teachers currently.  There are more enrollments now than ever before due to the popularity of the world heroes, including myself.  I laugh when I think of that term, Quistis Trepe, a hero.  You would think I have it all, a fan club that adores me, world heroes as my friends, and a top ranking SeeD.  You would also be wrong.  _

_It's all a façade.  I've heard of the cliché, you don't have anything if you don't have love.  Well, I believe it's true.  I fell in love with Seifer Almasy, the man the world has branded its enemy.  Why else do you think I accompanied him to Timber? It was not to help his girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly, for sure.  I didn't even know her at the time.  I wanted to help him – that was my only reason for going.  I loved him even when we were fighting against him during his possession.  I saw through the 'Dark Knight,' to see the scared boy who craved attention, who wanted nothing more than to prove himself to the world.  I was powerless to stop Sorceress Edea, possessed by Ultimecia, as she convinced him to join her, to be her knight.  She temporarily petrified me with a spell, so I could neither move nor speak to Seifer.  If I had been given a chance, I would have told him that I loved him.  Then perhaps he would never have fallen into the dark abyss of Ultimecia's power.  She knew that and stopped me.  My childhood friend Seifer was lost, and I could not bring him back.  I've failed him, as a friend, an instructor, but not as his lover . . . he never gave me the chance._

_I understood Seifer better than himself.  One of my gifts was the ability to analyze people, to the point.  He only pretended to be arrogant, over-confident, and untouchable.  He was anything but untouchable.  He was affected by what people thought of him; he just didn't let it show.  He has a good heart – I saw that much through it all – the way he protected the sorceress he served – blindly faithful.  Seifer even went to Timber to help his girlfriend – maybe that's why he wanted to become SeeD so badly - to help his girlfriend.  Ultimecia destroyed him through his need for praise, honor, accomplishment and fame.  He believed he was a failure in our eyes and took the whispered lies of glory she promised him.  The great Seifer Almasy became the one thing he always despised – a puppet._

_As __Balamb__Garden__ was flying back to its original resting place, I saw Seifer fishing with his posse.  Then he looked up at Garden with sadness, respect, and determination.  I saw those beautiful smoldering emerald eyes that I loved – they way green fire could be seen in those eyes as he became passionate and determined._

_I don't want my instructor position back.  I once thought it was my life, but now I realize I don't care about anything else except for him.  Being an instructor would only cause me to think of **him.  I still remember the way he sat, putting his feet upon the chair in front of him, arms folded across his chest defiantly with a cocky smirk pasted on his face.  As much as I cannot bring myself to stop loving him, I will not allow myself to fall prey to it.  Seifer Almasy is a traitor to the world, but a redeemable man in my eyes.  However, the world does not revolve around me, and no one will care what I think of him.  I cannot allow him to bring about my downfall with him.  I will keep my distance from him.  I have a feeling that he will want to be forgiven, to prove that he is not the traitor, the fallen knight.  If I don't keep my distance from him, I know I will not be able to resist him . . . what woman in her right mind could resist Almasy charms?  He always knew how to get under my skin, which buttons to push to break the Ice Queen façade I always held.  He is the intense roaring flame, and I am merely a block of ice.  The green fires of his eyes will burn and consume my lonely heart of ice if I don't keep my distance.**_

_I still remember seeing the other side of him – the side not even his posse knew about.  Seifer was a brilliant student and his written tests were a testament to that fact.  He studied when no one else was around, late at night in the library.  I caught him a couple of times reading the required texts I had assigned.  I decided to pull a prank on him, like he had done so many times.  I walked up slowly behind him, so he would not hear my footsteps.  The plush carpet silenced my arrival at his back.  Then I pounced on him with both arms on his shoulder whereupon he gave a startled cry and whirled around, catching one of my hands – always the ready solider.  His eyes were vulnerable and scared for a few seconds, and then I saw the cocky grin.  "Can't keep your hands off me Instructor?"_

_I tried to retract my hand, but he held it fast.  I retorted, "I wanted to be the first one to see you scared."_

_The cocky grin was replaced with a sneer, "As if you could ever scare me Instructor."_

_"If I didn't scare you why are you still holding onto my hand?  I think I would be the last person you would go to for comfort."  I raised an eyebrow at him, smiling smugly.  I knew I had won.  _

_He surprised me though; he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, before dropping it.  He mumbled something which I could have sworn to be: "If only you knew . . ." He then said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to finish this chapter so I can get some rest."_

_I was too shocked by his previous actions to do much of anything, and nodded dumbly. I started walking back to the dormitories when I heard him call out, "And Trepe, you didn't see me in the library."_

_I regret now that I didn't tell him the one thing that might have prevented his downfall . . . he was always my favorite student._


	3. Cry of Hope

Commander Leonhart ordered the return of Balamb Garden to its original resting place for the defeat-of-Ultimecia party.  The Garden Festival Committee, lead by Selphie managed to decorate, organize and order all the food and entertainment in a very short amount of time.  Everyone needed a break, especially the commander.  Squall earned the reputation of "hero," savior of the world," and fame – the one thing he never asked for.  Thankfully everyone at Garden allowed him space, even the young female cadets that fawned over him.  They knew his heart belonged to one woman only – Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly.  Maybe that was another reason they kept the unwanted distance from the handsome commander of garden – having a sorceress as your enemy is not the best idea.

"Look Irvy! They're finally kissing!" bounced Selphie Tilmitt up and down as she happily pointed towards Squall and Rinoa with her camcorder.

The cowboy grinned at the woman who captured his heart.  He was caught off guard when she suddenly squealed with the camcorder dying of power.  Irvine thought it was because he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!"  Her usually cheerful face looked downcast.  "That's a once in a lifetime occurrence!"

Irvine laughed softly and whispered in her ear.  "That's exactly why Rinoa should be the only one to enjoy that privilege."  Selphie still looked disheartened and unconvinced.  "Don't worry darlin', I'm almost positive you'll see another romantic moment soon. . ." He grinned.  "_I am too clever," thought Irvine._

The naïve Selphie did not realize what he meant.  "Really?!  I better get new batteries then!  Come on Irvy!"  Irvine sauntered behind her with a genuine smile, following her to get new batteries and loving Selphie's innocent nature.

Quistis was feeling alone, as usual.  Parties were not joyous celebrations for her.  She saw Zell with the library girl, Irvine and Selphie and knew Squall and Rinoa were some where in their own world.  After a while she headed to the Training Center to get her mind off her loneliness.  In a relatively short amount of time she managed to kill most of the T-Rexaurs, which were the only worthwhile challenges in there.  The rest were hiding from the wrath of Quistis's whip, Save the Queen.  She sighed and headed outside of the Garden.  Perhaps there would be a few T-Rexaurs dumb enough to be whipped to death.

As the talented and very beautiful blond woman was walking through the forest outside of Garden she knew someone was following her, "Show yourself," she challenged.

The lone shadowy figure stepped out from the darkness and into the pale moonlight.  It was not a someone, it was a _something._

***

_I have been many things, but never the lover or the white knight.  What does it all mean?  Was I chained to this fate of failing the only dreams I ever had - of the glory of knighthood?  I cannot believe or accept this cruel reality.  Ellone, the girl who has the ability to send others' consciousness into the past, was wanted by Ultimecia.  I know Ellone wanted to change the past by sending Leonhart and the crew into the past, time and time again.  She finally realized no one could change the past, no matter what powers they had.  I cannot deny that I was the villain, the damned.  But that's exactly it - I **was**_ _all of those things.  I will change my circumstances, I will make better choices, and I **will** obtain my dreams.  Hyne doesn't have a right to change my destiny yet again.  I am not destined to be remembered as the Dark Knight.  I simply will not accept being written into history as a failure and as an evil._

_I can still see their faces, even to this day, begging me to spare their lives.  The same people that had once passed by me in the __Balamb__Garden__ halls asked me not to kill them as __Galbadia__Garden__ was battling __Balamb__Garden__.  I remember my grip hesitating on Hyperion, but then I heard the silky, lethal, whispers of her voice, "For me my knight.  They want to destroy me.  Kill them for me," - and I paused no longer.  The blade cleanly severed the head.  I wish they had known it was the least bit of mercy that the shadow of my true self could show - their quick death.  Ultimecia allowed me to give no mercy for Leonhart.  Yes, I considered him my greatest rival, but I respected him as he did me.  She used my fondness for teasing and bullying him to her advantage.  She wanted to know what SeeD really was, why they were so intent on stopping her and saving the world.  My only guess is that she tortured Squall because she knew it would hurt Edea to find out that Edea was the one who ordered her foster child to be tortured - by her other foster child.  Who knows - even now I don't understand Ultimecia's cruelty - because I am not composed of her evil._

_Fujin__ and Rajin let me know they have forgiven me for what I've done.  _

_Screw forgiveness, I want redemption._

***

Selphie opened her room, motioning for Irvine to come in and help her find the battery.

"_Better now or never," he thought to himself.  "Selphie?"_

She looked up for a moment, a little surprised he had used her full name.  Irvine usually called her "Selph" or "Darlin'" or something along those lines.  "Yes?" she asked.  Selphie went back to her task of finding the batteries.  "_I know I put them somewhere around here," she thought._

"Selphie, when I told you there would be another romantic moment . . ." he paused, a little unsure of himself.  He was nervous because he had never loved a girl like he did Selphie before.  She looked up at him with her shining jade eyes and waited.  Her legs were bent under her as she had been searching under her bed for the desired object.  "I wasn't talking about Squall and Rinoa."  Selphie gave him 'you're about to die you disgusting pervert' look.  "_Damn it . . . I don't want her to think I'm putting **those kind of moves on her."  "Wait, wait, hear me out.  Can you stand up . . . I'm the one suppose to be on the ground, groveling."  The bouncy SeeD stood up, very interested in the nervous side Irvine was showing.  She raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at him.**_

Irvine spoke up again.  "Do you remember the boutonnière on your door?" The cowboy had left boutonniere on her door, anonymously as a sign of affection for her.  

She nodded slowly and spoke up.  "Yes I do . . . in fact; I still have the matching corsage to that very boutonniere."

Irvine gulped.  This was not supposed to be this hard.  "I was the one that loved you from the very beginning Selphie, and I wanted to tell you that.  I mean, especially now, after Ultimecia.  I don't want to die without telling you . . . you're the most wonderful girl I've ever met, always optimistic, cheerful and with that beautiful innocence.  I know I've played around, flirting with other women, but they don't mean anything to me darlin' . . . it was you all this time.  What I'm trying to say is . . ." He ran a head over his hair, as if to calm down his frazzled nerves.  "Will you Selphie Tilmitt," he bent down on one knee and took her hand gently in his and pulled out the velvet box he had hidden earlier.  "Marry me?"

***

A black shadowy creature that reminded Quistis of the creeps usually found in the sewers appeared.  It gave her an evil grin as she snapped her whip back, as a warning to the monster.  It whispered to her, smirking as if it knew something she did not.  "You're nexxxxxt Trepe . . ." the slithery voice floated above the ground.  "You're next."  Then as if it had multiplied, there were four of them, from all directions, cutting off any chance of escape she had.

"_Damn it!" she thought.  This was not going to be easy, but she would not die without taking some of them with her.  She hoped all her training to fight Ultimecia would aid her now.  She jumped forward a step and circled the whip about her head before bringing it down on the creature.  The whip made a cracking sound from contact, but not from hitting the creature.  The weapon had gone right through the shadow, hitting the floor instead.  She gasped in surprise as it laughed gleefully at her and then its companions approached ever closer._

It whispered at her again.  "You cannot kill us with that weapon Trepe.  You will die for killing Ultimecia."  

She searched her magic stockpile – firaga, thundaga, and blizzaraga.  She closed her eyes concentrating and then held out a hand, conjuring the spell.  "Blizzaraga!" she yelled.  The creature laughed as it had cast reflect upon itself earlier.  The spell bounced harmlessly off it, heading back to the caster.  "_Shit."  The chill wrapped around her very body and squeezed her breath out of her before dissipating.  She fell to one knee and groaned, then got back up.  It would take more than one spell to kill her.  One of the creatures had approached within a few feet of her.  Now she did not know what to do.  Nothing seemed to harm these creatures.  She looked over at the apparent leader and asked one question, feeling her death approach.  "How?"_

It laughed manically and calmed down, hovering and floating closer to her.  "You weren't the only thing that came out of time compression.  It's your fault you know."

Quistis nodded slowly, trying to hold the tears back.  She wanted to see Seifer one last time, maybe to help him . . . or maybe to find out if he loved her back.  She sighed in resignation.  "Can you kill me quickly?" she asked.  

She did not want to feel pain any more.  It was an unusual request from the Ice Queen.  Quistis had never given up so easily before, but the circumstances were different now.  She had never felt so alone in her life.  The overwhelming depression and pressure for maintaining a calm, cheerful demeanor had finally cracked the ice facade.  Quistis had been severely depressed for a while.  There was no one who would miss her, or so she thought.  She was always there to listen for her friends, but none of them seem to have time for her.  Rinoa was always with Squall, and Selphie was with Irvine.  Quistis looked at the creature with resignation in her eyes, but stood up tall and straight.  She would die with dignity and grace at least.  She tucked her whip back by her side.  "_At least I have one faithful companion."_

Its evil eyes glared back at her.  Red eyes.  "_Since when do shadows have red eyes?" Quistis thought.  It shook its head in a "no."  She bowed her head, resigning to her fate, hoping that she would not give it satisfaction to hear her scream._

The creatures closed in on her and the first one attacked.  Drawing a long claw back and swiped it across her back.  She groaned in pain, falling to the ground as blood dripped of its feral claws.  It had cut her badly, shredding the clothes on her back as if they never existed.  She closed her eyes.  Quistis did not want to see her death and waited for the soon to follow strikes.  She heard another shadow pull its hand back and then metal swinging through the air.  _"Metal?" she thought puzzled.  Her thoughts were interrupted when another claw raked across her back, the opposite direction of the first attack.  She yelped in pain, surprise momentarily hindering her concentration not to yell from the brutal clawing.  Her rescuer growled in anger, seeing them attack her again.  He had already finished off two, and swung at the one who recently injured Quistis.  He jumped over, next to her and shielded her from anything that might strike her again.  She had fallen to the ground, unable to keep her balance from the immense pain and blood running down her back._

The well toned body held his weapon as if it were merely an extension of his arm.  As his blade glimmered in the light and contacted the shadow's flesh, flames consumed it as it screeched in anger and disbelief.  The leader turned from the fallen woman to face her hero.  "YOU!" it screamed in anger.  "Traitor!" it spoke with a slithered tongue.

"Yeah yeah, spare me the semantics," retorted the warrior.  That was the last word it ever spoke as the blade arced through its body, fire consuming the shadow.  Seifer sheathed his gunblade and kneeled down to Quistis.  He attempted to help her up with his hand, only to have it slapped away, despite her obvious need for help.  "_Guess she hates me still."_

"I can get up myself," Quistis grumbled as Seifer let out a short laugh.

"_She doesn't hate me.  She's just stubborn as usual."  "Trepe . . . when are you going to learn accepting help isn't going to kill you?"_

As she stood up she felt dizzy and was about to fall if Seifer had not put a hand out to steady her.  She regretted the words that came out of her mouth, "When people stop calling you a traitor."  It was just a thought, but sometimes her lips voiced her thoughts faster than she could stop them.

Seifer became eerily silent and withdrew his hand.  He walked away from her.  "Remind me not to save your sorry ass next time," he said softly, trying to conceal his anger.  He had changed – learned to control his temper most of the time.  He felt a new sense of control over himself as he could reign in his emotions, disguise his emotions.  The Dark Knight turned around as his trademark gray coat caught the soft night wind, flowing sharply behind its owner as if to mimic his mood.  It gave him the appearance of an imposing yet romantic heroic figure.  The rest of his body did no less justice to his graceful, catlike movements.

"Wait!  Seifer!  Please . . . I didn't mean it, it's just I want people to understand that you were just like Matron, possessed.  I'm just . . ." Quistis begged he would ignore his pride for once, but he only slowed down a little, still walking away.  She sighed in frustration and whispered softly, "I . . . want your help."  She hated admitting to be weak, but she did not want Seifer to leave, especially upset with her.  

That seemed to get his attention as he stopped and turned around.  He smiled in the darkness.  "_Maybe there's hope for me after all," he thought._


	4. The Passion Within

Author's Note: I wasn't planning on posting up another chapter so soon, but setobsessed's comments gave me a nice smile, so I'm returning the favor, by posting another chapter in the same day.  Thanks to all reviews, and you can thank setobsessed for the quick update =)

_Watching his shadowy figure in the night, I realized I don't care if Seifer does bring about my 'downfall.'  People even say he almost brought about the end of the world . . . and I didn't care about that.  I was ready to die a few minutes ago, believing that life held nothing else for me, and that Fate had passed me over in her plans for great world heroes and heroines.  Now, here I am, in the arms of the only man I ever truly loved, carrying me out of the black forest of the night, and of my mind.  Seifer would not bring me into the shadowy recesses of hell . . . no, he would be the only man that could save me from it._

She did not look up at him.  She was afraid her windy blue eyes would bare her soul and give away her secret.  Quistis merely nodded, avoiding his fiery green eyes.  _I could lose myself in those eyes forever.  She imagined how it would feel to be mesmerized by those eyes, as he leaned forward and kissed her.  She inwardly chided herself.  __It does not do well to dwell on dreams.  Her thoughts were interrupted._

"You ok Quis?" Seifer asked concerned.  _Damn.  Shouldn't have called her so personally.  She can't know.  He saw her nod again.  __She must be weak from the wounds.  Then he scooped her up in his arms, carefully avoiding touching her source of pain.  She started to nod off.  He decided to cover up his previous affectionate tone with a characteristic jeering one.  "Wow, put on some pounds huh Instructor?"  __Lie number one for the night.__  Geez, are women suppose to be this light?  In truth, Seifer hardly noticed her weight.  His gunblade was heavier than her it seemed._

Quistis glared at him.  "No, of course not.  You must be getting weak Seifer."  She knew he hated, no, absolutely despised that word.

He narrowed his eyes.  _Two can play this game.  "I politely remind you that I am the one carrying you Instructor," He emphasized the word Instructor, making it sound like a derogatory term.  "You are the one at my mercy and I have the power to lighten my load at any time."  He grinned as he feigned dropping her and heard the corresponding yelp._

She gave him a dirty look as he started carrying her out of the darkened forest.  Quistis began to drift off.  Whether it was from fatigue or loss of blood, Seifer could not tell and was worried.

"Instructor, talk to me," he said as he headed towards his place.  There was no way in hell that Garden would be so welcoming.

She laughed and said, "Since when are you dying to hear my voice?"  He continued carrying her out, the sound of his boots making a "crunch" with the dry twigs and leaves.

He smirked.  Seifer would not tell her how he dreamt of hearing her voice for a long while – just to hear a word, a threat, or even by some miracle, praise.  "Well it's either that or the scary forest sounds."  He grinned at her and pretended to look afraid.

"I knew you could be scared!" she called triumphantly.  Seifer saw the childlike innocence and pride, as if she had answered a teacher's most difficult question.

He chuckled and said, "If I'm the scared one, why are you in my arms for comfort Instructor?"  He knew that would irk her.

She gave him a glare that would scare away any remaining predators and crossed her arms at him.  "I don't think I had a choice in the matter."

"Sure you did," he bantered, "You just decided to pretend to be weak so you could get in my arms.  If you wanted me that badly Instructor, why didn't you just say so.  I'm sure I could squeeze you in my busy schedule of women."

Quistis's ice eyes opened wide and gave him the you're-impossible-look.  She was a little hurt, but refused to show it.  He was the only one she ever thought of, yet he seemed to casually think of her in the typical male sense.

Seifer was surprised at the hurt he saw in her eyes as she quickly turned them away.  _Was that a tear?  "Don't worry Instructor," he laughed, "You're the first woman I've had in my arms for a long while.  No one comes near me . . . not even the guys."  He winked at her, receiving a roll of the eyes from Quistis._

"If I wasn't on the verge of death, I'd give you a nice crack from my whip," she retorted.

"Ooh, ever the dominatrix I see.  I don't mind playing kinky." Seifer loved teasing her and pushing her buttons.  "Wonder how many scars your boyfriends have."  He chuckled.  "Actually, I wonder how long they lasted.  I mean, not many men can handle a dominatrix."  He saw the glare she was giving him and could not resist continuing.  "Don't worry Instructor, you can rest assure than I can."  He wiggled his eyebrows at her, finally walking out of the forest.

Quistis was really mad.  "FIRST of all, I'm not your instructor any more – nor will I ever be again at Garden.  SECOND of all, I am NOT a dominatrix."

"Heh."  Seifer decided, against his better judgment to provoke her.  "Oh I see, so you're the submissive type?  Never figured you for that."

She gave him another dirty look and really really wanted to slap him.  "Would you knock it off?!  I'm not submissive!  I'm a virgin for crying out loud!"  Quistis realized what she had just said and blushed, cherry red.  "_Great move . . . I just told Seifer, of all people, that I am a virgin."_

Seifer raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  They arrived at his place, where he was living alone.  Rajin and Fujin had left in the morning to start a new life together.  Seifer managed to open the door while not dropping the beautiful woman in his arms.  He went inside, kicking the door closed.  He lay her gently down on his bed and went to the bathroom to get washcloths.  He returned to see her gingerly touching her wounds.

"You don't want those to get infected," Seifer simply stated.

Quistis turned around; unaware he had reentered the room.  "Why didn't you take me back to Garden?  Dr. Kadowaski could have taken care of me."  She had her hopes, but would not let him know what she wanted to hear.

The trademark smirk played on his lips.  "Yes, because Garden would have just loved to see me with their favorite instructor injured.  I think they would be so willing to hear anything I told them," he said sarcastically.  "Besides," he grinned, "how many men get to say they had the privilege of undressing a virgin?"

That was bold, even for Seifer.  He was just asking for the Ice Queen's wrath, but she would not lose her temper.  She would banter with him, try to outwit him.  That would be her satisfaction.  She laughed.  "What makes you think I'd want to sleep with someone like you?"

The confidant smirk crossed his face, and he brushed her ear with his lips, leaning very closely towards her.  "Oh, I think you do."  He meant it as a joke, to provoke her even more, but was surprised at her reaction.

_Damn him.  She blushed and turned away, not knowing how long she could resist throwing herself at the sexy, toned man in front of her, but then again, her pride would save her.  She would not face rejection from yet another man.  Quistis was after all, his instructor.  How many men lusted after their instructor?  Especially Seifer's type – the guy that could have any woman he asked for with just a smile and a wink, the smoldering emerald eyes that could incite passion in any woman.  He held an air of confidence which radiated about him, adding to his masculine beauty.  The silky blond hair and green eyes were enough to have any woman lusting after him.  Then there was the mischievous, playful personality.  Seifer also was the 'bad-boy' type, the kind of man that women could not resist because they were drawn to the danger and excitement he promised to give._

"Quistis, I need to take off your shirt; I can't wash the wound otherwise."  _Damn, I sound like a sap.  Since when do I show I care about someone?  Wait . . . did I just ask her to take off her shirt?_

She raised an eyebrow and said, "I knew you had other reasons for not taking me back to Garden."  

He smirked and she just stared at him, until he said, "Well?  I'm tired from saving your heavy ass and all.  If you don't mind hurrying up," She sighed and uncrossed her arms, allowing him access.  She always dreamed that the first man to undress her would gently caress her, loving her for who she was and not what her reputation was - so much for her romantic notions.

_Dear Hyne.  This is too much temptation.  He gulped nervously; fighting his hormones as he unzipped her vest-like, peach turtleneck.  __Damn.  __She's more beautiful than I ever imagined._

Quistis studied him, and as he took off her shirt, leaving only her simply lacey bra on.  She lay on the bed, covering her chest.  Seifer managed to return to his task, and dipped the washcloth in the water.

"This is going to sting," he announced as he placed it on her back.  She gasped and clutched at the bed sheets, while biting her lip, trying not to cry.  It hurt almost as much as when she received the cut.

"What the hell is that?  Acid?" she managed to gasp out.

"It's holy water."  He laughed.  "Allergic to holy water Quistis?  Wonder what that says . . ." She gave him a dirty look before he continued.  "Don't worry; I'm going to cast curaga on you after I clean out the wound.  I had to before I cured you.  They're unholy creatures; you would have become one of them if you didn't clean this infection first.  That's another reason why it stung."  He looked at the bluish black skin surrounded the cuts.  Seifer had been just in time.

"Thank you," she whispered as he finished and cast curaga.  She turned around, not bothering to cover herself up as she was mesmerized in Seifer's emerald eyes.  _Screw it.  She leaned forward, grabbing him by the shirt and kissed him lightly, then pulled away.  She tried to read his eyes, but could not.  "I … um, should go now."  __Damn, I just made a fool of myself.  I must have lost a lot of blood . . . yeah, that's it.  Quistis was trying very unsuccessfully to convince herself that she kissed Seifer Almasy from lack of sanity._

Seifer came out of his trance and raised an eyebrow.  He saw her blush from the kiss and decided to ignore it for her sake.  "In what?  Just that?"  He pointed at her bra.  "Your shirt is in shreds, unless you want to give the Trepies an eyeful."  He grinned.  "But then again, you are the kinky, teasing type."

Quistis groaned in response and punched Seifer in the shoulder.  She had forgotten about the Trepies, her stalker fan club and his teasing did not help. "Would you mind if I borrowed one of your shirts?  I'll return it tomorrow."

Seifer rubbed his shoulder.  _She hits hard for a woman.  Then again, she's had a lot of practice on me._

He grinned mischievously and began to take off the shirt he was wearing.  Quistis's cornflower blue eyes widened and she cried out in alarm, "NO!  For Hyne's sake Seifer, have some decency."  Quistis was shocked from his sudden actions because she knew he did not consider her more than his old instructor – a boring woman destined to be an old maid.  He was teasing her but would discover that she loved him or lusted after him – whichever confession slipped out of her mouth first.  _That would be embarrassing, and I would be completely at his mercy._

Seifer stopped his strip tease but continued with his continued with his word game.  "I was merely returning the favor," he drawled, giving her a wink.  "Besides I wanted to show you what a _real man looks like - I've got more muscles than all of those Trepies combined."_

Quistis let out a short laugh.  "I honestly don't know why they keep up with their stupid fan club . . . or stalker club.  I would have thought they'd grown out of it by now."

_Because you're one of the most beautiful women to have graced this Earth, because you are the beautiful siren that men would easily die for . . . There's so many reasons Quis . . . and you don't even know one of them.  "Yeah well, they have to do something in their spare time," Seifer retorted._

Quistis rolled her eyes playfully.  "You know how to make a woman feel wanted Seifer.  Anyways, I should be going, and since I'm not going to ask for your shirt again, I'll ask to borrow your coat."

_Damn, she's full of surprises . . . but then again, one of the things that I love about her, she's unpredictable, keeps me alert.  He raised an eyebrow.  "You sure?"_

"Unless of course you were planning on letting some other woman borrow it for the night," Quistis offered as a joke, but inwardly she was hurt from his earlier comment.

Seifer merely nodded and fetched his trademark grey coat with a single cross on each of the sleeves near the shoulder.  He had long since gotten rid of the purple vest; it reminded him of the cowboy.  Last thing Seifer wanted was dressing like Irvine.  Instead, it had been replaced with a black t-shirt with a dark, crimson red cross in the center.

"I never asked you before, but why the cross?" Quistis did not realize the significance of Seifer's chosen emblem.  Her only answer was a smile, a sad, gentle smile.  In an effort to change the subject, Quistis said, "Thanks for the help tonight.  When are you planning on coming back to Garden?"

_Smart woman.  She knows it's only a matter of time before I attempt my true destiny.  "Soon."  Seifer's teasing demeanor returned and he smirked, "Don't worry Trepe, you'll see me soon.  Don't miss me too much."_

Quistis opened her mouth to reply, but no words complied with her brain.  Instead she crossed her arms, looking like the stereotypical spoiled princess.  She was anything but that.  Seifer placed his coat gingerly over Quistis and walked her to the door.  "Need an escort?" he asked, offering to walk her back to Garden.

"No thanks, I should be fine.  You probably scared away those shadow creatures for an eternity, and I won't walk through the forest this time."  Quistis put Seifer's coat on, buttoning it up to cover her lack of clothing.  She walked out of the house, heading back to Garden.  She smiled.  _I'm wearing Seifer's coat.  She managed to walk to Garden without getting attacked.  __How odd . . . usually I get attacked by five or six of them by this time.  If she had looked back, she would have immediately known the reason for her lack of predators.  Seifer was merely one of the shadows in the night, but his presence was felt even by the normally aggressive monsters that roamed Balamb Plains.  They saw the wicked gleam and curve of Hyperion resting by his side as he followed the moonlit woman to her home.  She made it safely inside of Garden and Seifer returned to his dwelling._

Quistis might as well have written all over herself: Property of Seifer Almasy.  Shocked, amazed, and upset onlookers (some Trepies) were stunned by their beloved idol wearing the trademark coat of the infamous Seifer Almasy.  Quistis smirked.  _Never thought this could be so fun and wrong at the same time.  She sauntered down the halls, almost strutting in the coat.  __If only the rest of the gang could see me in this.  Quistis laughed softly.  __To think, this is the most daring thing I've done in a while – kind of sad really.  Yes, wearing a coat is the most fun I've had in a while . . . damn, I need to get out more.  She had only been with Seifer for a few hours, but already, the spark of life returned to her.  His passion for life was contagious.  Quistis reached her room after walking through eerily silent corridors – students and SeeDs alike had been hushed into shock.  She swiped her card and closed the door behind her.  She laughed at the fun she had and then went to her bed, collapsing from exhaustion.  Quistis slept in Seifer's coat._


	5. The Symbol of Courage

Author's Note: Lol, you guys keep reviewing so I feel obligated to keep posting . . . even if I was planning on waiting a few days =P  Anyways, wish me luck on my physics final today (yes, see what you guys made me do . . . take me away from studying ;) ).

To Aeris: A "dark fic"? Lol, I never thought of it that way (I was planning on a somewhat happy fic with twists), but for now, it is.

To Wolfgirl: You mentioned you liked how it didn't go too far . . . my question to the readers/reviews . . . how far exactly do you want this to go?  I was planning on making it an R rated fic (and not for the violence, hint hint), but I might be persuaded to change my mind if readers don't want it to be R rated.  Let me know what you want/think everyone!

_"I never asked you before, but why the cross?" Quistis had asked me.  Why the cross . . . _

_As long as I can remember, I've wanted to prove myself, to be the hero that everyone admires – even at the orphanage Squall, Quistis, Zell, __Irvine__, Selphie, and I had grown up at.  Granted, I went about it all wrong, trying to be the tough one by being the bully.  I wanted nothing more than to be loved, wanted, depended on by someone and this showed in my romantic dreams – my thoughts of knighthood._

_Why the cross . . . then again, why not the cross?  Leonhart had his symbol of pride and silent strength in Griever, the lion pendant he wore on that silver chain, as well as carved on the ring he wore.  Then again, he was known for having the 'heart of a lion.'  His name, and his symbol suits him, but I'll never admit that to anyone, even if I have changed.  I still like being the center of attention, and I don't feel like sharing it with my most respected rival._

_The cross originates from the knights of legend.  The cross is a symbol for their religion.  I wear it as a symbol for knighthood, of the infamous knights that rescued damsels, risked their lives for a just cause.  They were loved for their bravery, for their strength.  They fought in the name of a woman and received her love and affection in return.  I feel as if I've failed my symbol, my idols, misusing my abilities with the gunblade for an unjust cause, and an evil woman.  The gunblade is a reflection of my desire of being a true knight, a White Knight.  The knights of old fought with swords, and so I fight with a blade, of course with a modern touch.  I only hope that I can live up to my own expectations, of rising from my own ashes to be reborn as a true hero._

Seifer sat alone in the wind with just his black t-shirt with the red cross emblem emblazoned on the front and dark gray leather pants.  He let the cool sea breeze blow through his shimmering gold hair, as it whistled and blew ripples through the folds of his shirt.  He sat on the cliff, watching the water cling to the shores in its rhythmic patterns of the night.  One thing troubled him more than his previous shattered dreams . . . the kiss.

_Why did she kiss me?  I still don't know.  Was it out of pity, lust, thankfulness, or being close to death?  I don't even consider the possibility of her loving me . . . it just could never be.  I love her as completely as the moon lives upon the existence of the sun.  Without the rays of the sun, the moon cannot be seen – it lives as merely a shadow, covered in the darkness, unseen and unlighted.  Yet, when the sun gives its warmth to the shadowy silhouette, the moon is illuminated, giving the night its light and guidance.  This is one of the reasons that inspired me to have the gunblade, Hyperion, god of the sun.  If I couldn't have her, at least I would have a reminder of her beauty, of the power of her existence upon mine.  I have the 'god of the sun,' now all I needed was the goddess of the sun to be truly complete.  I love her, but I refuse to let my selfish desires rule me now.  _

_I loved her always, but jealousy, just as immaturity, clouded my soul as she pined for the one man that would become my rival for that reason and many more.  I scorned her, tortured her to no end with my cruel words – all to disguise the pain, the anguish I felt.  _

_Quistis needs a guardian, a knight – I saw that much when she let herself fall into her own mind and wanted to die.  I am ready to become that knight, because I can now sacrifice myself for her.  Before, I wanted her to love me back.  Now, just as the knights of legend who sacrificed their love for their ladies, I will sacrifice my heart to protect Quistis Trepe from herself._

_She radiates perfection, yet my most recent examples are of failure, pain, and evil.  Then again, why did she resign herself to death?  That wasn't the Quistis I know . . . or knew.  Do I even know who she is now?  I recognized the sadness; the welcoming of death . . . it was as if she had given up her life, not from lack of hope, but by her own choice and desire.  I think she is as blind to her beauty now as she was when I was her student.  Or maybe she feels like an empty shell . . . easily broken with nothing to fill it.  She needs to be loved, and I can give her that, but at what cost?  I would bring her into my world of pain, rejection . . . I have been officially pardoned, just as Edea was, but I still see the stares, the hushed whispers from people.  I would only bring her to my status of being branded a traitor, a failure if she did love me back and I let her.  I won't let her love me . . . even if she holds the promise of eternal salvation in a single kiss. . ._

_Many of the survivors of the Ultimecia affair condemn me to a life of solitude and misery.  They don't see me as a human being, but as an uncaring killer with no heart and no compassion for life.  How wrong they are.  I know I have a heart . . . because I feel the pain of it being broken._


	6. The Reason Why

Author's Note: Thanks for the opinions on the rating.  This chapter has a little bit of swearing =P and more advancement in plot.  Enjoy =)

"Quistis Trepe, I repeat, Quistis Trepe, please report to the Headmaster's office as soon as possible.  Thank you."  The intercom silenced just as quickly as it had sparked to life, interrupting my wonderful beauty sleep.  _I laughed . . . beauty sleep.  When was the last time I thought I was beautiful?  I mean, even Seifer, the man the world holds a grudge against, doesn't find me attractive . . . what hope do I have for the rest of the male population?  Then again, Seifer was incredibly attractive . . . and he knew it.  Good looking guys don't settle for average looking women, especially when they know they could have any woman.  __ I sighed.  __Enough thinking to myself and depressing myself before the day even gets started.  I dressed in my usual soft pink skirt with black jeans underneath, and then zip up turtleneck after taking a nice shower.  After blow drying my hair, and pinning it up with a clip, I headed to the Headmaster's office.  __What could he possibly want with me now?  Another mission already?  Not that I don't want it . . . it's just I've recently defeated the world's greatest threat. . ._

"Good morning Quistis, nice to see you're on time as usual," greeted Xu as she motioned towards Cid's office.  "He's expecting you."

Quistis gave her friend a polite smile.  "Good morning to you too, Xu.  Thanks."  She gracefully walked into the Headmaster's office.  Much to her shock she saw Seifer seated with his legs crossed, slouched back in his chair with his fingers impatiently drumming the arm of the chair.  Quistis gasped softly in surprise but managed to retain her composure.  Seifer did not miss the surprised look on her face and smirked back at her.  "Miss me?" the look on his face seemed to say.  She noticed that he was missing the trench coat that was in her room.  _I have to remember to give that back to him.  She looked up at the Headmaster and saluted in greeting._

Cid returned the salute and motioned for her to take a seat.  "Morning Quistis.  Have a seat, we're waiting for one more person," he said just as Zell Dincht rushed in, panting from running so fast.

Seifer grinned and was about to provoke the martial artist but decided not to.  _Damn . . . what I wouldn't give to see the look on his face if I called him Chicken-Wuss again.  "Morning Dincht."  Seifer said with an arrogant smirk on his face._

Zell was not as good as Quistis in hiding the surprise on his face.  "What," he huffed in between panting, "are-you-huff-doing here?"  He managed not to become angry, despite all the things Seifer had done during the Sorceress War.  The headmaster and Edea had explained that she along with a few others that included Seifer had been possessed.  Zell also gave Seifer a little credibility when he did not call him the despised name of Chicken Wuss.  He saluted Cid and sat down when allowed.

Cid began to explain, "As you may have guessed, I have called you for a mission.  I regret that you haven't had much time to rest from defeating Ultimecia, but this is of great importance."  He paused, looking at all three of them, to make sure he had their attention.  "Seifer has been readmitted to Garden so that he may become SeeD.  With the successful completion of this mission, he will."  Cid paced around the room, fidgeting a little with his glasses to remember all the details.  "There have been several murders of SeeD personnel.  They were all clawed to death, with bluish black markings.  However, after being taken to the mortuary, their bodies were . . . missing the next morning.  We don't know who stole them or for what purpose.  One of the reasons I'm sending Seifer with you on this mission is because he may have more of a clue to what is happening.  Explain please Seifer."

Seifer's face became relaxed and serious.  "I believe all these SeeD's were killed by creatures that came out of Time Compression.  They are avenging the death of Ultimecia by killing the members of the group that destroyed her – that's us of course, SeeD's.  I don't believe they'll rest until every one of us is dead.  The reason the bodies were missing . . . is because the people that are exposed and infected with the creatures' poison become one of them.  It reinforces their ranks.  The only way to heal the person is with holy water on the wound, as soon as possible.  To kill the creatures, you need fire spells, or fire magic junctioned to your weapon."  Seifer finished his explanation and looked back to Cid.

"Thank you Seifer.  With that said, your mission is to locate and eliminate these monsters.  So far, the only SeeD deaths have been in Balamb.  This leads us to conclude that the monsters have not spread across the world.  In other words, we believe that they have a nest or hiding place around here, that once destroyed and every member killed, they will no longer bother us."  Cid gave a lopsided smile to his foster children.  "Return alive and good luck.  Dismissed."  The Headmaster turned his back to them, scratching his head as was his habit.

Zell was the first one to rush out, running towards the cafeteria.  It was breakfast after all, and he hoped there would still be hotdogs by the time he got there.

Seifer rose from his chair and opened the door for Quistis.  "Ladies first."  He smirked and winked at her.

"Exactly, so what are you waiting for?" Quistis said back.  The corners of her mouth lifted in the tiniest smile as she was enjoying playing with him.  _I really should resist . . . but then again it's Seifer . . . and I was never below revenge._

"You're right, I forgot you're not a lady Trepe," he growled in a low voice at her.  She knew how to irritate him.  He didn't bother holding the door open for her after he exited.  

Quistis laughed and walked past Xu who said, "Quistis, and the things you say sometimes.  It's funny though, because you only purposefully provoke him.  I always knew he was your favorite."  She did not specify what kind of favorite as her friend gave her a small smile.

"If you say so Xu . . . if you say so," Quistis called as she walked towards the elevator.  Seifer was pacing like a caged tiger, waiting impatiently.  Xu watched as the two, obviously annoyed with each other walked into the elevator.

She picked up the walky-talky on her desk and spoke.  "Selphie they're in."  Xu smiled.  _Never thought of myself as a match maker._

Then she heard Selphie chirp back.  "I got it!  Thanks Xu, see you later!"

Selphie laughed.  If Seifer and Quistis ever found out, she would be in so much trouble.  

A masculine voice interrupted her thoughts as he slid his arms around her waist.  "What's so funny darlin'?"

She looked up at her cowboy fiancée and smiled.  "Nothing Irvy . . . I just hope they're going to be alright."

Selphie felt him smile as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.  "Selph, they'll be fine," he reassured her.  "Now let's get a bite to eat."

Selphie smiled and let him drag her back to the cafeteria from the lower MD level, where all electrical switches could be found.

***

"What the-?!" Seifer growled as the elevator stopped and the lights flicked.  _This is not happening . . . please Hyne, tell me this is not happening!_

Quistis stumbled, trying to maintain her balance, instead she fell into Seifer.  She blushed.  "Sorry," she mumbled, managing to pull herself off him.  She looked around in the small box in amazement.  _The elevator almost never breaks down . . ._

"Help me find a way out of here Trepe!" Seifer raised his voice.  _This is just too cruel.  How am I suppose to maintain my self-control if I'm trapped in this box with her!_

Quistis uncharacteristically laughed.  "Scared?"

Seifer paused from placing his hands all over the elevator, trying to find the emergency exit, and narrowed his eyes at her.  "No.  I just don't want to be stuck in an elevator with a prude."  _Liar, he said to himself.  __You're just scared of losing control and telling her how you feel._

The laugh in her beautiful voice died and she sighed, bending down to help Seifer look for a way out.  _I didn't need to be reminded of how unattractive I am . . . that was a little uncalled for, even from you Seifer._

Seifer looked over at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes, as she briefly met his.  _Damn it . . . I just hurt her again.  This is why I have to stay away from her.  All I can offer her is a world of pain.__  Now to get her mind off depression.  Seifer raised an eyebrow at Quistis and smirked, "Nice underwear Trepe.  I didn't know you gave me more privileges than the Trepies."  He laughed as she pulled down her skirt._

"Nah, I was merely sticking my ass in your face.  You don't deserve any more than that," she countered back.  "Now are you going to get us out of here or not?"  Quistis tried to change the subject, but Seifer was undaunted.

"How did you know gray was my favorite color?  That's why you wore it for me . . . harboring that secret crush huh Trepe?"  Seifer was smirking, again.

She rolled her eyes at him.  _Doesn't he ever get tired of that damn smirk?!  "Please, as if you could ever handle a real woman," she paused, __Should I? "you couldn't even handle that tiny kiss I gave you, and stop calling me Trepe.  I have a first name you know."_

Seifer looked at her, amused as she was bending down, this time more careful not to show too much.  She was desperately looking for a way out.  "Fine, Q-u-i-s-t-i-s," he said slowly, emphasizing her name.  He received another roll of the eyes before she continued searching.  _Damn . . . I know I shouldn't . . . but then again . . . "What makes you think you're a real woman?"_

Quistis snapped.  She had enough of him, of her life, of him reminding her how she failed everything, including being feminine.  She stood up sharply and cornered him, grabbing both of his wrists roughly and slamming him into the side, pinning him with a simple hold.  She glared daggers at him.  "That's enough.  I'm tired of you reminding me of how pathetic and miserable my life is.  Fine if I'm not attractive, I don't give a shit.  Just don't remind me of how I failed everything, including being a woman, or how-," she broke down.  Then she turned away from him, looking extremely interested in the opposite side of the tiny room.  Quistis refused to cry.

Seifer was stunned.  He did not think he could aggravate her to such a point.  He was angry and he could not understand why at first.  Then he knew – he hated to hear the most gorgeous woman he ever knew, even believe him for a fraction of a second when he teased her for not being attractive.  "Damn it Quistis!" he shouted and approached her, closing the small space between them.  It was his turn to pin her to the side.  She had tears in her eyes but her jaw remained firm, determined.  

"Don't you know I just toy with you because I love the way you look when you're mad at me, or how I love the sound of your voice?!  Damn you for believing you could be anything but beautiful.  The Quistis I knew before never failed anything.  What happened to her?  Was your life so much worse than mine that you couldn't bear to live it any more?!  I mean damn!  How much worse could your life be than mine?!"  Quistis's face softened.  "I have to wake up every morning through nightmares.  I still see their fucking faces Quistis, every day.  They haunt me, telling me how they never got a chance to get married, or live their life, all because of me.  How the hell could your life **ever be worse than mine for you to just give up and almost die last night?!"**

Seifer had not meant reveal that much, but he was more than angry when he saw her resign to her death.  This was not the woman he loved.  Quistis was broken and he was supposed to help her become whole, and he hated himself for not knowing how.

Quistis looked into the smoldering emerald eyes.  They were full of emotion: fear, passion, and something else she could not identify . . . concern?  She spoke softly and looked down at her boots.  "Because no one would have cared if I had died last night."

"What the fuck Quistis?!  You think anyone would have cared if I had died?  If you haven't noticed, almost the entire world wants me dead.  They would have been elated if I died.  How could you think someone cares about me?"  His anger softened but he still had her pinned.  

She looked up at him with her soft sapphire eyes and gave a tiny smile.  "I care."  Then seeing how surprised Seifer was, she took advantage of the situation, releasing herself from his crushing grip.  She was not crushed physically, but emotionally.  She could not be so close to Seifer.  _I don't want to make a fool of myself again, remember? she reminded herself.  Quistis found the trap door at the floor of the elevator.  "Seifer, there's a way out.  Help me open it."  She tugged on the door, but it would not give in._

Seifer still a little stunned kneeled on the floor beside her.  He looked up at her and gave her an eerily haunted look.  "Why?"  _Why would someone as perfect as you, give a damn about the world's enemy?_

They did not need the services of the trap door as the elevator began moving again.  As they reached the first floor Quistis stood up and walked over to Seifer, and suddenly giving him a passionate kiss, taking advantage of his slightly agape mouth.  She pulled him closer to her without any resistance from him.  She poured all of her desires, pain, and love into that kiss.  She stopped as the elevator reached its destination.  The door opened and she looked over her shoulder as she walked out.  She whispered, "That's why."

_That's more than a promise of eternal salvation . . . that's a guarantee._


	7. A Rude Awakening

The mission details were slipped under Zell, Quistis, and Seifer's door.  Quistis was naturally chosen to be the leader.  She saw the irony in it – how they took her teaching license away due to a lack of leadership.  She fell asleep quite late, as Quistis was worried about the mission and its participants – one in particular.  It was four thirty in the morning and she was scheduled to meet the others at the front gates at eight hundred- thirty hours.  _I'm going crazy . . . I need to sleep, damn my body and my mind.  Why do I keep thinking about how he tastes or how he feels?  The lovely woman sighed.  She tossed around in her bed once again.  __I wonder what he thinks about that kiss . . . Thoughts plagued Quistis Trepe's mind and she finally gave up trying to sleep.  She rolled out of the lush sheets and headed for the shower._

After dressing and allowing her hair to hang down without a clip, Quistis headed to the cafeteria, which had opened at five o'clock.  She glanced down at her watch – 5:02 a.m. it said.  _Good, I could use some coffee.  The blond woman headed out for a cup of coffee to wake her up from her restless night.  Thankfully, her features hid it well – there was little sign of dark circles around her eyes.  However she felt extremely exhausted.  Quistis did not know how she would be able to stand in the same room with the famous gunblade specialist._

"Morning Ms. Trepe," said the cafeteria lady.  "The usual?"

Quistis nodded gratefully and smiled wearily.  She swiped her SeeD ID card, charging the coffee to the bill she would receive at the end of the month.  The lady handed her the cup and she sipped it slowly, walking away to retreat in a corner.  It was peaceful, just the way she liked it.

"Morning sunshine, you look like shit."  Seifer grinned at her, purposefully wide just to annoy her.

_Oh Hyne . . . I do NOT need this first thing in the morning . . . Just ignore him and he'll go away . . . I hope._

Quistis gave him a glare and then sat in the table farthest away from him.  Much to her dismay, he came to sit with her.  He was also drinking a cup of coffee.  She was surprised, not going unnoticed by Seifer.  "Surprised that I'm an early riser Q-u-i-s-t-i-s?" he said, emphasizing her name again.

She snapped back.  "Can you just pretend for the simple sanity of my mind that you're not five years old again S-e-i-f-e-r."

Seifer chuckled at her response.  "Whatever you want Quistis."  He sipped his coffee, and returned to reading the article in his hand.  She was surprised that he could be quiet, studious for once . . . but then again, she remembered how she was the only one he revealed that side to.

Quistis oddly missed the sound of his voice but continued studying him.  She watched the power hidden behind the black gloves he wore, the way he could look completely serious and dedicated as he read.  She watched as a stray strand of blond hair fell in front of his face.  He suddenly looked up and Quistis turned way, embarrassed to be caught staring at him, of all people.  Seifer grinned.  "Like what you see Quistis?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to calm the blush in her cheeks.  "I wasn't staring at you."

"I didn't say you were," he countered back with a cocky grin.  "But since you admit it, I'll admit the times I paid attention in your class, it wasn't for the material."

The look on her face was priceless.  Quistis, one of the most elegant speakers in Garden, was flustered, "You're impossible!"  She went back to drinking her coffee, almost choking on his next sentence.

"You wouldn't love me any other way."  Seifer winked at her giving her his self-assured smile as if he believed he could never be rejected or unwanted.  He slid into the seat next to her, making her more uncomfortable and nervous at the same time.  He made his move, and slipped an arm around her shoulders.  He was surprised, just a little, when she shrugged his arm off.

"If you think flirting with me will earn you a higher SeeD rank, you're wrong."  Quistis looked Seifer straight in his emerald eyes with her cerulean blue ones and stood up.  She walked back to her dorm room before he could follow her.

_Since when did I ever care about SeeD rank over her?  She . . . doesn't believe anyone could love her for just her.  Damn . . . my knight skills need work._

***

"Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy present," the two men called as Quistis stood in front of them.  They saluted the leader of their mission.

"Relax boys; you don't have to be so formal with me.  Except you Seifer.  Zell at ease."  Quistis loved every moment of her revenge with Seifer.  Seifer remained in the salute position for several minutes before Quistis relieved him.  Zell said nothing but shadow boxed before heading into the Ragnorak.  Seifer glared at Quistis before entering the ship.  She smirked.

"Zell, can you handle the Ragnorak?" Quistis questioned as the martial artist looked at all the controls.

"No problem!  I can get this baby flying in no time," he replied as the doors closed and he pressed several buttons to get it to lift off.

"Head towards the forest and land at the north end.  I want to get as much information as possible before nightfall.  We have a distinct advantage during the day, and I want to make the most of it," Quistis informed him.  She headed back to the passenger seats where Seifer was slouching with his arms crossed.  _Typical.  "We should be there shortly," she said curtly._

He merely raised his eyebrows and closed his eyes.  Seifer was going to rest while he could.

"Oh, and I have this for you." Quistis reached inside her pack for Seifer's washed trench coat.  She tossed it over to him.  "Thanks for letting me loan it."

He grunted in acknowledgement and put it on, before sitting back down.  Quistis watched him for a few more minutes before giving into her desires of a much needed sleep.  She was so tired she did not even notice that Zell landed the plain and headed back to Seifer and Quistis.

"Yo Seifer, Quistis, we're here," Zell informed the pair.  

Seifer immediately opened his fire green eyes and stood up, stretching.  "Wow, I'm surprised you didn't crash the plane to kill me," he taunted.

Zell rolled his eyes.  "We've all forgiven you Seifer . . . believe it or not."  Zell frowned as he looked over at Quistis, who remained sleeping quietly.  "Quistis," he said more loudly.  She did not stir.

Seifer laughed.  "Let me show you how it's done Dincht."  He walked over to the blonde woman and shook her lightly.  "Quistis . . . wake up . . . Quistis!" he said forcefully.  She still did not move.  "Heh, guess this calls for the extreme wake up call.  I'd move back if I were you Dincht . . . she's not going to be happy when she wakes up."  Zell complied, taking a few steps back, out of reach of her Save-the-Queen, and watched, interested in Seifer's tactics to wake the obviously tired woman.  He was shocked however, when Seifer leaned over and gently kissed her, then deepened the kiss by gently parting her mouth with his tongue.  

Quistis moaned softly and kissed back, still not fully awake.  Then her eyes flew open.  "Seifer!?!?!?!" She practically shoved him across the room.  "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Seifer had underestimated her anger.

He sent her a cocky grin, rubbing his sore back.  "Well, in case you didn't notice, we've landed and since you wouldn't wake up normally . . . I had to see if the prince could wake up Sleeping Beauty here."  Seifer smirked, enjoying the fact she had kissed him back . . . even if she was not fully aware of it.

"Let's go!" she snapped to both men.  Quistis was annoyed that Seifer had the nerve to kiss her . . . and in front of Zell.  _Then again . . . I did kiss him last night . . . but that was different.  He's just trying to annoy me now._

Quistis rubbed her head.  This was going to be a long day.


	8. Eternal Salvation

Author's Note: Happy Holidays, and hope you enjoy this chapter.

"So Mrs. Kinneas, what do you think is happening with them now?" Irvine used the question only to hear Selphie addressed as Mrs. Kinneas.

Selphie looked over with her glittering green eyes, and smiled gently. She was finally less energetic after Irvine's proposal. Perhaps Selphie took 'settling down' and marriage seriously. She still held her optimistic outlook though. "He he, maybe Seifer is proposing to Quistis right now."

Irvine chuckled. "I don't think he moves that fast darlin'," stated the cowboy.

"But they kissed in the elevator!" Selphie exclaimed defiantly.

"You know we shouldn't have looked at those security tapes. Besides, Quistis kissed Seifer. He didn't kiss her back if you noticed." Irvine tucked a stray strand of Selphie's brown hair behind her ear. They were sprawled out underneath a tree in the Quad of Garden. Irvine was laying on his back with his cowboy hat covering most of his face while he lay with one leg crossed over the other. He held his fiancée with one hand as she lay upon his chest, curled up under his chin.

She sighed. "I know . . . but maybe it was shock on his part. What guy wouldn't like Quistis?" _Squall . . . but then Seifer isn't Squall by far._

Irvine smiled at Selphie under his hat. He decided to agree for her sake. "You're right. Everything will work out."

Selphie giggled and put her hands over her mouth as if to show surprise. "Oh no! You're being the optimistic one! Now I know we're really in trouble!"

Irvine leaned over close to her ear. "Love you too."

***

"Hyne! Can't you two keep up?!" Quistis was in a 'no-nonsense' mood.

Zell whispered over to Seifer. "Some wake up call buddy! Now I have to deal with an upset woman all damn day!" Zell saw his partner scowl and his expression softened. "Well, if it's of any comfort, it was an amusing stunt."

The trademark smug look appeared on Seifer's face. The two walked a little behind their leader; a distance of the length of Save-the-Queen to be exact.

Zell noticed Seifer was unusually quiet. He was brooding and thinking as they walked through the forest. It was hours before the sky began to darken.

"Let's head to a hotel for the night. We'll continue searching in the morning," ordered Quistis. The two men followed her towards a remote, almost unknown village a couple of miles outside the forest. She booked three single bedroom rooms. Tossing them the keys, Quistis added in a softer tone than in the morning, "See you guys at six hundred sharp in the lobby." She too, had been thinking throughout their search of the shadow creatures.

The two SeeD's and one soon to become SeeD went into their respective rooms. Quistis flopped down on her bed, exhausted from her thinking. Zell, loving his rest, immediately went to sleep. Seifer headed to his balcony. His grey coat floated behind him as he propped his elbows on the railing, looking out towards the ocean and its waters enveloping the remaining sun. 

_And they debated how fire could lose to water . . . or ice. The frigid element envelops the heat, consuming it whole-heartedly. No trace of fire can be found in the wintry waters. I was lost long before the sun ever rose. It was fated . . . yet I will not be bound to the end of that fate. The fallen knight sighed, letting the wind comb his sun-blonde hair._

_Gray . . . I now understand why I was drawn to its color. It is the color of confusion, indecision, and the unknown - not the white knight, nor the dark knight. The wearer's fate is undetermined. Ironically Leonhart's color is both black and white. His white shirt hidden beneath shadows, beneath the black. He was fated to forever be the white knight, just hidden from sight. It lay beneath his façade of being an introvert._

Seifer sighed again, too distracted in his thoughts to notice the sudden presence beside him.

"You look pensive."

Seifer jumped and peered to see his - no, the goddess of the sun besides him. He was determined not to let her know she startled him. "What brings you here?" he asked with a low, slightly hopeful voice.

She offered him a kind smile - not of pity or sympathy, but a genuine kind smile. "You."

He narrowed his eyes a little suspiciously, not wanting her to know how his heart beat in happiness. _Damn that woman. Does she play with feelings on purpose? He smirked. "Looking for a bedtime companion?"_

The kind smile disappeared for a mere second. Quistis breathed deeply, looked out into the sunset, and appearing light of the night. _I will not let him annoy me . . . I will not let him annoy me . . . Deciding changing the subject was her best option she spoke, "You know, you always reminded me of the legendary emerald dragons. Have you heard of them?"_

"Of course. Care to explain why?" Seifer was intrigued and a calm, knowledgeable scholarly attitude replaced his normally arrogant mannerisms.

"Slain by knights and always thought of as evil, dragons served as the scapegoat for everyone's troubles and problems. Yet, there's not one dedicated to the study of dragons. Dragons were always hunted, and not the hunters by choice. They held so much power in just their physical strength - their brute strength, massive size. They were elegant fighters; the books mention that much at least. Despite their bulk, they were able to almost "dance" around the knight. I believe they were one of the most misunderstood animals." She paused, catching her breath. "There was one legend that spoke of a fight between a lion and a dragon. They were almost equally matched. The dragon almost killed the lion but then a knight appeared and chose to aid the lion. He killed the dragon."

Seifer pondered on the thoughts Quistis provoked. He was quiet for a while and in a low voice said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome . . . I should head back to my room." Quistis turned to leave but then added, "I also wanted to . . . apologize for yelling at you this morning. It was uncalled for . . . I was just a little surprised."

Seifer turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. "You're apologizing for pushing me away after I kissed you? Does this mean you regret pushing me away?"

Quistis was uncomfortable - just as much as Seifer was able to make her. His presence was more than just physical dominance - it surrounded her, forcing her to be mesmerized in his eyes. He did not need anything more than his emerald eyes to captivate her. 

"I . . . um . . ." Quistis looked down and blushed as Seifer walked closer to her until he stopped less than a foot in front of her. There was no room for personal space.

"What would you do if you had the chance again?" Seifer caressed her cheek with two fingers, running an imaginary line down her perfect face. He knew she was breathing hurriedly, but could not hear it due to his deafening and quickening heartbeat. He seduced many women, but he did not care for even one of them. He was too busy pretending they were his Quistis. 

"I'd do this." Quistis lifted her head up slowly, parting her lips and reaching for his, allowing him time to change his mind.

Seifer knew the role of the bodyguard was to protect, not to become blinded through love for his protectorate. He knew he should resist her with every fiber of his being. But he could not ignore the salvation she offered, the love, the trust. Seifer was a knight - but still a man. He gave in. He smothered her soft lips with his in a fiery, passionate kiss. His hunger and need for her was infinite, eternal and forever binding. There was no gray shaded area. No doubt, hesitation. Only a broken man and a woman with the power to heal him existed.

Quistis felt herself being held in Seifer's strong embrace as he dipped and kissed her, barely making it to the bed. He laid her not too gently on the bed, and then covered her slender petite frame with his masculine and tall frame. Ice submitted to its master - the roaring emerald flame. Quistis barely kept up with Seifer's passion as he felt forgiveness and tenderness within her kiss. She thrust her hands into his wild, wind tossed hair, submerging in its feel. Quistis unbuttoned Seifer's shirt as he ravenously removed her remaining clothes. In a short amount of time, they were both exposed to the air, yet covered in the warmth of each other. Seifer was surprised and had expected more resistance from the virgin goddess.

"There will be no turning back after this point Quis," growled Seifer, still trying to control his primal urges.

She whispered, "I never wanted to turn back."

Seifer kissed her hard once again and took her suddenly. He held her to him as she gasped in shock and pain. She closed her eyes and a tear formed. Seifer tenderly wiped it away with a rough finger. "Open your eyes," he commanded and she obeyed. Quistis's eyes flew open, taking in his emerald depths. She saw the smoldering gems she loved from the beginning.

Seifer kissed her again and continued making love to her - letting her experience all the pleasure he could muster. Quistis continued moaning softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, continually kissing him. They collapsed on the bed in exhaustion after reaching their peak. Seifer cradled Quistis in his arms before slipping off into the darkness of sleep and dreams.

Quistis whispered four words that made Seifer stiffen in shock. "I love you, Seifer."

A single tear formed in his eye before he drifted into sleep with one last thought. 

_Eternal salvation._


	9. Secrets and Insecurities of the Heart

Author's Note: Ever get that feeling that your work is not that great and not worth continuing? Add that to a bit of writer's block and you have the reason I haven't updated in a month. I was looking of the reviews and reread a couple of the last chapters and realized I owed you guys a continuation. So this is dedicated to the reviewers . . .

_I'm such an idiot! I'm his leader for Hyne's sake! And I slept with him! _Quistis recalled the events of the previous night. Her feelings for Seifer were still there, but she had neglected her duty, her leadership role. It was a few minutes until 5:30 a.m., and Quistis was mentally berated herself. _I wonder what it meant to him . . . did it mean anything to him? He didn't say anything after I told him . . . I love him. Damn it . . . I refuse to think about this further!_ Quistis quietly slid out of the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping man beside her.

She had always been an orderly person; neat, punctual, predictable . . . and boring. Quistis hated that side of her. She accepted her personality – it was something she just could not change. _Or am I really that boring? Seifer loves . . . no, he doesn't. I'm just a one night stand to him, as well as an opportunity to help his rank. She sighed. The pain of loneliness, rejection, of being unwanted filled Quistis. She truly believed she was destined to be unloved, a mediocre ex-instructor, and the person everyone knew by name, but not by personality. No one knew or probably even cared about her. Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, and especially not Squall thought of her as a best friend to talk to, to go places with. _I'm so pathetic . . . thinking about things I can't change.__

Quistis looked down at the bed giving Seifer a lingering glance. _At least you pretended to love me for one night . . . I'll be forever grateful to you for that – for seeing the woman in me._ She had no clothes save a single thin sheet she stole from the bed. Quistis let her hand softly graze his cheek. _Unrequited love . . . I should win an award for that. Seifer didn't stir. He lay asleep with his soft blond hair falling over his face. __He looks so gentle . . . perfect . . . the wild dragon. She laughed to herself._ Strange how I identify you with an emerald dragon. Noble of heart, misunderstood, never given a second chance by some, pre-judged. Maybe I should have told you more to the story . . . then you would have laughed at me.__

The ex-Instructor fingered her hidden necklace with a single pendant – an emerald dragon scale. She pulled it out to look at it once more. Its shimmering green color blazed to life with the morning light. She closed her eyes, remembering the incident . . . and the giver of her precious gift.

//Flashback//

"Damn it!" Quistis cursed under her breath. She looked at the Ruby Dragon in front of her, preparing to cast another Meteor spell. "Squall! Zell!" she yelled. "Where the hell are you guys?!" She looked around for her back up. They were supposed to stay in a group, training for the last battle with Ultimecia. The two men must have wandered off or have been preoccupied with another monster. She wouldn't have been surprised; it was the Island Closest to Hell after all.

Suddenly she was aware of being transported into a magical plane and bombarded with falling rocks. One particularly large rock slammed into her, causing Quistis to fall, bleeding to the ground. She was on both knees, breathing hard. A few more, smaller sized rocks continued to shower her. Then she was immediately back onto the island again. "Guys!" she croaked pitifully. Then she felt her blue magic rise within her veins.

"Laser Eye!" she yelled, standing up weakly, and momentarily. She cast a laser beam at the dragon, only taking a very small fraction of its health. _Damn it._ The ruby dragon jumped at her, clawing her and injuring her shoulder. Blood ran from her exposed flesh and soaked into her ripped clothes. _So much blood. Thoughts filled her head – last thoughts before she was going to die. Quistis remembered small amounts of her childhood, playing with Seifer, being an instructor, noticing her two excellent pupils – Squall and Seifer, how she thought Squall was her perfect match, and thinking more of Seifer. __Seifer?__ Why am I thinking of him? She found she didn't hold any hatred for the traitor, only sympathy, longing, regret for failing him, for giving up on him._

The dragon drew a breath to cast flare upon the weakened prey. Then its hated rival, the emerald dragon, appeared. The bigger emerald dragon pounded across the ground from the cover of the trees. It spied Quistis, who was sprawled upon the ground, gasping for air. It sensed its longtime ally in need of help and went to battle against the ruby dragon.

The emerald dragon roared, challenging and drawing the ruby dragon away from Quistis. 

"_I am here old friend, though you may not know me,_" it said within Quistis's mind.

"_What the?__ How are you talking to me . . . let alone telepathically?"_ The poor bewildered woman thought she was dead or dreaming.

The ruby dragon stood up on its hind quarters and slashed the enemy. Red blood oozed from the side of the emerald dragon. Its eyes filled with hatred at the scratch along its shoulder. It concentrated on casting Aqua.

The ruby dragon shuddered upon seeing the spell cast. Aqua. It hated water, especially this immensely powerful spell. It roared in agony at the waterfall rolling over it. Then the magically conjured waterfall disappeared after inflicting maximum damage. The fire red beast cast firaga upon its foe, watching satisfactorily as the fire ensnared the shimmering green scales of the other dragon, burning it.

The emerald dragon cried in anguish, suffering severe burns. It looked over at Quistis, knowing it could not afford to lose this battle. It would not fail its friend. The magnificent creature stood upon its hind legs and wrestled the ruby dragon down to the ground, exposing its sensitive and unprotected flesh. The dragon clawed down, striking the ruby with a fatal blow. Satisfied, it turned back to Quistis, unaware that its opponent was not yet dead.

With its final breath, the ruby dragon cast flare upon the pair. Quistis cried out in warning, trying to cast Shell before the attack came. She knew she would not have enough time. Her friend had seen it as well and quickly lumbered over to Quistis, spreading out its beautiful wings, shielding her.

The flare spell caused massive damage to the emerald dragon but not to Quistis. After the spell, the creature slumped forward, badly injured.

Quistis, still under its wings, but not under the massive body weight turned her eyes towards the dragon. _"Why?" she asked it, still not understanding why it had saved her life. Through all her readings of monsters, she had only read a little of the supposedly mythological dragon. Nothing told of its abilities to communicate telepathically or to risk its lives for others. Then again, there was hardly any praise showered on dragons._

It gave what appeared to be a weak smile at the blue magess. "_We were allies long ago. Your kind coexisted with us, developing our abilities while we protected them. I honor that pledge now._"  It paused, its breath labored. "_Pull off one of my scales sorceress. It will serve to symbolize our union from long ago. Remember us . . . me."_ It bowed its head from weakness.

"_No! My friends will be coming soon. They can help you! Just stay alive a little longer! Please! I must find some way to return your kindness,"_ Quistis argued frantically in her mind with the emerald dragon. 

It spoke in her mind again. "_Blue magess . . . your life returns my kindness. There are few of us left . . . we are hunted even now, which is why we hide. It is sad how time causes forgetfulness among the minds of men. With the passing and decrease of your fellow blue mages, men had no reminder of our distinction with other creatures . . . monsters."_

She felt a great sadness for the misunderstood creature and tears formed in her eyes. It mentally urged her to take one of its scales.

_"Just one of the scales will help your power. It will protect your life._" The dragon coughed up blood. It looked upon the plains one last time, seeing the blue magess's friends approaching, shouting and charging with their weapons draw. _"See, even now, your own friends misunderstand our kind. I accept my fate and have served my purpose. Good bye my blue magess."_ The dragon closed its eyes, not quite dead, but waiting for it to approach.

Squall and Zell were infuriated by the sight of the bloodied and injured Quistis beneath the dragon.

Quistis tried to scream to them to stop, but her voice failed her. She barely managed a whisper. "NO!" 

Her friends did not hear her in their rage and continued towards the dragon that sheltered her.

Her body was exhausted and disobeyed her commands to stay awake and help her friend. _NO! Squall! Zell! NO!_ She slumped into unconscious as her blood flowed freely from her wounds. The last thing she saw was Squall's blade being plunged into the magnificent emerald dragon.

//End Flashback//

Tears formed in her eyes remembering her old friend. She took off the necklace, placing it near Seifer. _To hope of being understood.__ To old hope . . ._

She gathered her clothes and headed out of the room. The leaving of her presence was only noticed by the slight click of the door and the fluttering of the curtains in the window. 

Seifer slept on.

---

Quistis stood up straight, waiting for Zell and Seifer to show up at the lobby. She had taken a shower and grabbed a cup of coffee with time to spare still. She covered a yawn politely with her small hand.

Then she sensed his presence and stiffened. He appeared behind her. Quistis refused to turn around to acknowledge his presence.

The smug attitude reclaimed its master and servant. "Well that's not the way to greet your lover." _I really need to learn to cool it sometimes._

He saw her sigh in annoyance as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She moved away, letting his arm drop back to his side. "Aw, come on Quis, I know you like me. No need for pretenses."

Her patience snapped. She whirled around to him. "Cut the crap Seifer. We're on a mission and I expect cooperation with you. I am your leader and nothing more."

Seifer was confused – she had given him a memento of the night, the necklace. She must have thought it was something. 

Besides, he had just been teasing her. Why was she being so authoritative and pulling rank? "What's going on Quistis?"

She gave him a cold stare. "I won't allow myself to sleep with an arrogant ass like you again. It was a mistake. We should just forget it ever happened."

Seifer was shocked. What in hell made her think the best night of his life meant nothing to him? If she was going to play this stupid game, then so could he. "So it wasn't a nightmare? Hyne, it was bad enough to be."

Quistis closed her eyes. _So it's true. It meant nothing to him. I was that bad?_ She turned away from him, standing rigidly, praying for Zell to hurry up.

A couple of minutes later Zell arrived, rushing down the hallway. He panted and crouched over, catching his breath. "Reporting – huff – for – huff – duty!" he said with great effort. He saluted Quistis as she nodded sharply at him. She spun on her heels and marched out of the hotel.

She barked at the two men. "Hurry up!"

The next thing that could be heard was Zell's shouting at Seifer. "HYNE! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

Additional Note: I'm not too happy with chapter . . . it seems a bit out of place to me, and if you guys feel that way too, I might just end of deleting this chapter and replacing with something else. It is about 4 in the morning though. Ok ok, review and let me know what you think please.


	10. Mission Accomplished?

Eastre: Depends on what your defn of a sorceress is. I'm planning on playing a bit on Quistis's blue magic throughout the rest of the story. And suggestions are always most welcome =)

Avril Lavigne: Lol, thanks for the encouragement. As you may have noticed, it isn't the end of the story just yet, so keep reading. ;)

ArashiKishu: Keep hanging in there. It wouldn't be a Seiftis if it didn't work out now would it? Hm…actually that's an interesting though. If they didn't work out…it would still be a Seifer/Quistis due to the beginning of the story…heh (did I mention I was evil?).

Thanks for all the reviews, criticisms, suggestions.

The trio marched without any conversation for a good few hours. They had searched three out of four corners of the forest, and were presently on the North side. Quistis had walked in the same circle for the last half an hour but neither Zell or Seifer dared to tell her. Zell looked around at the same, never-ending scenery of dark green foliage covering most of the rays of sunlight that shone down. The one thing he always missed while on missions were his hotdogs. He could have used one right then. Then again, he could always use a hot dog.

Seifer was watching Quistis – the swishing motion of her hips as she walked angrily up ahead. She was even more fascinating when she was upset. He thought about his words earlier with regret. He should not have insulted her as if she was not worth anything to him. He called it a "nightmare." Seifer winced involuntarily. Guilt. Regret. Two most unwelcome yet familiar emotions that played repeatedly in his heart – no, in every fiber of his being. Seifer remembered a time when he didn't care for _feelings_. The word was distasteful to him before, but now it held his respect. _Feelings were the reason he was defeated by his childhood 'friends'. _Feelings_ were the reason Ultimecia lost. And _feelings _were the reason Squall had managed to survive time compression._

Seifer sighed. He looked over at the martial artist, Zell, who was continuing to 'swat flies' as he called it while they were walking. He had mocked Zell countless times for being overly energetic, full of life, and not afraid to show his feelings. _Yep, I'm officially a wuss now._

Seifer's instincts sensed a change in the atmosphere. The air was dense and no breeze or light summer winds chanced through the thick forest.

"Quistis," Seifer growled in a low voice. His tone implied a warning to her, a danger. They were here.

Simultaneously, Quistis, Seifer, and Zell stopped, forming a triangle battle stance, covering each other. They had sensed it too.

"Make sure you have fire magic junctioned to elemental attack," Quistis lectured while uncoiling her whip. She threw in another comment. "Don't do anything stupid Seifer."

"That hurts Instructor," he retorted. "I've only done what you've taught me."

"Don't be the smart ass with me. I never taught you to be an arrogant bastard. You did that one on your own." Quistis shot Seifer a dirty glance. Zell was shifting uncomfortably with his martial arts stance – bent knees, always on the toes with his hands poised near his face.

"Hey you two," Zell interrupted as the all too familiar black wraith figures appeared, hissing and surrounding the trio. "Can we continue this lover's spat some other time?"

Quistis's whip suddenly cracked, snapping centimeters from Zell's face while Hyperion leaned towards Zell as well. Zell threw up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa, whoa, just a suggestion."

Silence followed the unannounced truce between the three as the shadows floated closer. Seifer peered into the darkness. There were at least a hundred of the creatures. He never thought that so many of them would have been unleashed by time compression.

"Any bright ideas in that head of yours Trepe?" Seifer questioned, trying to distract the shadows. He fished in his pocket for the flare stones he had stored for this specific occasion.

Quistis remained quiet for a short span of time. She shuddered, remembering the recent events and memories that would be forever remembered. The claws upon her back, the smell of her blood, their ruby-blood eyes. Quistis stumbled back into Seifer. Her mind was a mix of images, smells, and the wish of dying coming back to her. One gloved hand flew to her head as she shook uncontrollably, wanting to forget, wishing for ignorance. 

"Quistis!" A sharp voice temporarily brought the woman out of her forced and sudden reminiscence of the past. 

_This is not the time to be having a mental breakdown!_ Quistis scolded herself, trying to force herself to forget but never completely succeeding. 

A strong hand jolted Quistis and she opened her eyes to see angry green jade eyes pierce through her. "Get yourself together!" he yelled at her. A flash of concern was in his eyes for a fleeting moment, then the arrogant, confidant gaze returned as he removed his steely grip from her shoulder.

"Zell!" Seifer yelled out in his deep voice. A commanding and stern tone was in his voice. He expected and received no complaints. "Get ready to call Ifrit!"

Zell's eyes glazed dark and his arms dropped to his sides as he assumed his summoning stance. "Hell Fire!" he boomed out.

The swirling shape of the guardian force appeared and the three heroes disappeared into another dimension, protected from Ifrit's wrath. Ifrit's large, gleaming black eyes surveyed the suddenly afraid shadows. He laughed internally. The flames flickered along his body and he pulled back to charge. The enormity of his figure caused flames to spread around all the monsters. They howled in pain, clawing at themselves to quench the fire. Ifrit looked around in delight at the consequence of the elemental magic. Too easy. Ifrit faded into the plane he lived in, bringing back the summoner and his friends.

Seifer, Quistis and Zell surveyed the scene, satisfied that the last of the shadows was burning in agony.

"NOOOO!" it hissed at them. Then it became quiet, ignoring the searing pain to mock them before dying. "You will wisssh you sssuffered the same fate as I, for yours will be far worssse." It cackled hideously and melted away into the afterlife.

Quistis stood up and stretched. "That wasn't too bad, except for the migraine." She massaged her temples in annoyance – there was still a slight pounding feeling in her head.

Zell flashed a smile and gave Quistis a thumb's up. "Right on! Ass kicking all the way baby! Let's head back now."

Seifer suppressed a hearty laugh and replaced it by a snicker. "Miss your hot dogs huh Dincht."

"Booya!" cried Zell as he punched a fist into the air. "Mission accomplished! Let's go Quis!"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Really Zell. Calm down. We'll be back before breakfast tomorrow." She replaced her whip onto her belt and began to walk away, followed by Zell.

"Quistis." Seifer's voice held a deadly edge to it. "We didn't kill them all."

She whirled around in surprise. "What are you---" she didn't finish her question as she spotted Seifer, dangerously close to the thing, holding Hyperion in defense.

Zell was also speechless. A black, much larger than any of the previous wraith figures, _thing hovered above the ground. The claws glistened as it waited for its kill, but it stood almost smiling if it could._

"Sssilly foolsss," it hissed in condescending laughter. "You will die by your own hand. I will enjoy thisss."

They had forgotten the leader.


	11. Nightmare of Reality

Dedicated to: Quistis88 - thanks for the loyalism =P even though I know my updating timing hasn't been the best, or the ideas around this story.  
  
Author's Note: Lol, just because I post 2 chapters in one day does not mean you can leave just one review.one review per chapter is all I ask.please? =P  
  
"One child, refused the love he craves, kicks the cat and hides his secret guilt; and another steals so that money will make him loved; and a third conquers the world ---and always the guilt and revenge and more guilt." - John Steinbeck  
  
In an unusual display of affection or even any type of positive emotion, Seifer backed up until he was in front of Quistis, shielding her protectively.  
  
Zell raised an eyebrow while Quistis secretly rejoiced. Maybe this was his way of apologizing.  
  
"Get out of here you guys. I can handle this," said Seifer with a steel gaze upon the leader. His voice belied his emotions. He was scared. He was the same scared little boy Ultimecia had played upon. This wasn't the blond man's first encounter with the wraiths. He knew their powers, their tortures and he wanted to redeem himself by sparing his friends.  
  
How ironic it was for Seifer to be willing to give his life for the same people he had tried to kill just recently. Fate was more than a theory it seemed.  
  
"Seifer, I'm not going to let you-" Quistis started, interjecting and pulling out her whip.  
  
"DAMN IT Quistis!" he yelled. "Get out of here! This isn't some kind of physical battle you can win. It's a fucking mind game!" Knowing Quistis, Seifer knew she would refuse, and stay by his side, whether it was as her duty as the bossy older sister figure, leader, or even the remote chance of love she held for him, he didn't know and didn't have the time to guess. "Please," he begged. That alone caught her attention, along with Zell's. Seifer was dead serious about the danger. It wasn't about bravado or heroism - it was about fulfilling his romantic dream to protect the only woman he would ever love.  
  
Seifer wiped his brow in anticipation of the looming shadow, the darkness that threatened to consume his mind, and soul. Screw his body, that had been used and broken long ago.  
  
Seifer turned to his last option while keeping his eye on the wraith. "Dincht! Get her out of her!" he yelled to the martial artist.  
  
Zell was in emotional turmoil - to stay and help his friend to battle alongside him against his demons or to protect the woman he felt was his sister. He made a decision and nodded to Seifer, and rushed Quistis, sacking her over his shoulder as she turned red in the face and pounded on his back - demanding he let her down.  
  
"ZELL!" Quistis shrieked in his ear. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Trying his best to ignore her, Zell nodded at Seifer. "I'll be back man. Just hang in there."  
  
Beads of sweat fell from Seifer's face as the wraith looked upon him with a hideous smile. It whispered evilly into the fallen knight's mind - the portal for evil still open in Seifer's mind: "You cannot escape. Noble of you to ssssave your friendsss, but in doing ssso, I will prolong your torture until you submit to our wishesss once again boy." The mocking tone caused Seifer to clench his teeth and tighten his grip on Hyperion, as if it somehow would save him from the mental torture he knew would come. He had lost the battle before to Ultimecia. He would fall again.  
  
Zell hoisted a very protesting Quists and ran off to Hyne knows where - somewhere safe Seifer hoped. He had more faith in Chicken Wuss than he would admit.  
  
The creature spoke once more to the nervous knight. "You were the only one we ever wanted Ssseifer . . . boy. You will be the one to lead the darkness. It begins NOW!" it roared.  
  
Seifer dropped Hyperion as images began to flood his mind. The torture was Seifer's nightmares, his regrets. It was playing upon his guilt.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"NOOO! Please no! Don't hurt her! Take me instead! Please! Mercy!" cried the male SeeD, shielding his fiancée from Seifer with his body. Hyperion waved menacingly close to the man's neck as Seifer sneered at the begging man.  
  
"There is no 'instead.' She will die first so you can watch, and then die, knowing that all you did to protect her was in vain. You failed in your duty as a kni . . ." Seifer trailed off, faltering in the last part of his sentence as bits of his conscience returned to him. His true self was fighting for control, but he felt the familiar tug of his mistress's commands and he pushed the man aside. The girl was pretty and she locked her eyes onto his. She knew death was coming and fear claimed her.  
  
She remembered her heart and spoke her last words: "I love you Tren-"  
  
She was cut off with her jugular vein being cut by Hyperion as blood rushed out. Her fiancée looked in horror and scrambled to her, cradling her as she fell and her eyes looked at him one last time.  
  
"Aww . . . how touching. I wonder what she was going to say. Too bad, I guess we'll never know," Seifer taunted the now heartbroken man. He lost his will to live, as well as the fear that accompanies it. He wasn't afraid of the murderer anymore.  
  
"I know what torments you. I know she is controlling you, you bastard. But I hope everyday of your life that your conscience returns to you, you suffer for the atrocities you commit for Her," Trent spat at Seifer. A fire sparked in his eyes as he stood up tall, almost taunting Seifer to cut him down, to take his life.  
  
"I hope you live knowing that your hands will never be clean of the innocent, that every step you walk is something you've taken from someone else. I hope your very soul is tortured." The man stood at about Seifer's height and his eyes defiantly met Seifer's.  
  
The taunting glare was soon turned into a glassy stare as Seifer thrust his blade in the man's stomach, disemboweling him as he twisted Hyperion, causing more unnecessary pain to Trent.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Seifer was on his knees, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he panted. He knew better than to beg for mercy. Mercy was something for the deserving. He was not one of them. The worse part of the torture was that it was all true. He knew it in his soul. He, Seifer Almasy, had committed those crimes and it was worse than a nightmare - it was reality. Reality would close in on him like the cage he always fought from having.  
  
The wraith leader closed its eyes again, forcing more torture onto its puppet. It would regain control of Seifer, just like its mistress had. The next memory would hopefully give the wraith control. It was the memory Seifer had painstakingly tried to forget, to repent, to erase, but it existed and lingered like no illusion ever could.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Seifer! Think about what you're doing! Please!" Quistis cried out to her childhood friend.  
  
"I am. That's why I'm doing this you traitor. You fought against Matron, you took away my dreams. Now you'll pay for it bitch!" Seifer cried triumphantly as he faced Quistis one on one. He had caught her alone, wandering in a part of Ultimecia's castle, scouting for the group. She had to be the brave - no, stupid one.  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis pleaded as she didn't want to take out her whip. Seifer gave her no choice as he lashed forward with Hyperion.  
  
She jumped back, desperately trying to avoid its bite, but missing. Hyperion cut into her left arm and a deep red welt was left in its place. Quistis bit back the pain and snapped Save-the-Queen into position.  
  
"What? No more jibes or pleas from the brains of the group? Or also known as the failure. I'm surprised you've finally learned to shut up Instructor!" Seifer mocked, trying to throw Quistis off her guard. He kept advancing on her, as he learned, ironically from her, the disadvantages of the whip. The whip was a long range weapon and Quistis would be vulnerable at close range.  
  
"Shut up Seifer! You are the only failure. Matron is so disappointed in you because you never grew up from that little boy, chasing fairy tale nightmares," Quistis retorted back as blood dripped from her wound. What she would have given for a cure at the time.  
  
Seifer jumped at her with amazing speed as she tried to crack her whip in time. She managed to knock Hyperion out of Seifer's hands, but was unable to stop the man.  
  
Both weapons knocked each other out of commission and Seifer landed a kick at Quistis and she stumbled back, a bit stunned from the blow.  
  
She breathed in hard, trying to catch her breath as she assumed a martial arts stance.  
  
Seifer laughed and did the same. "You could never beat me hand to hand combat Instructor," he mocked confidently.  
  
"And you could never beat me with magic," Quistis retorted as she threw an ice spell at him.  
  
Caught off guard, Seifer stumbled back, but not before launching a fire spell at Quistis.  
  
She stumbled off the stairway railing on the second floor; almost falling off, save for Seifer catching her hand. He looked at her with an evil smirk.  
  
Quistis looked at the ground below and at Seifer, knowing it was useless to plead, but doing so anyways. "Seifer . . . do you remember back in the orphanage when you made a promise to me?" she whispered softly.  
  
Seifer's face contorted as his conscience fought with his controlled state of mind. Temporarily a slight bit of his conscience and humanity worked its way in. "Yes," he whispered back. Seifer remembered making a promise to a very young Quistis as she sat upon a cliff. He had promised to catch her if she ever fell. It satisfied both their needs - Quistis for love and protection, and Seifer's knighthood dreams.  
  
"What will you do now?" Quistis asked, her good arm began to feel strained from being held.  
  
The bit of humanity was gone and he replied with a sneer. "I'm going to be the one to make you fall Quistis. Have a nice life - not like you'll be missed by anyone."  
  
The last words stung and tears filled crystal blue eyes. "I'm sorry I failed you Seifer."  
  
Seifer released his grip and dropped her to the floor below.  
  
//End Flashback// 


	12. The Emerald Knight

Chapter 12 – Emerald Knight

A special thanks to tierce for all those reviews.

Author's Note: Emerald Dragon will most likely be ending within the next couple of chapters. I feel like the plot is at its peak and the story is wrapping up lose ends. So thanks for the long wait and eternal patience with my slow updating. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but lol, it is 3 in the morning ;)

Quistis was unnervingly quiet Zell thought as he carried her further away from the battle scene with each firm step he took. When she was quiet, she was thinking; when she was thinking she was plotting. This was definitely not a good sign. Maybe he could get her to talk, or then again she'd yell at him for disobeying her orders. If he wasn't going to get in trouble with her, he would get in trouble with SeeD for disobeying a leader's orders – unless of course he could get in her good graces before then.

The blond hair martial artist made his decision. "Quistis?"

A grunt was the reply. She was most definitely upset with him. He gulped.

"You know I did what I had to right?" Zell ran a hand through his spiked hair while holding Quistis up with his other. She wasn't heavy and he wasn't weak.

Another grunt. Quistis managed to pull a small dagger from the jewel casing resting on her hip, hidden underneath her clothes. "And I'm doing what I have to. Sorry Zell."

Zell quickly analyzed her last words, and tried to grab her arms with his free hand. She was too quick and the hilt of her small dagger was hit with a great force against the back of her friend's head. He would have a nasty bump. He crumbled to the ground, causing Quistis to fall on top of him in an awkward position. She placed a hand on his head and called to his guardian force, Ifrit. _Guard him while I am away please Ifrit._

**_As you wish young one._**

Quistis ran in the same direction Zell had carried her from. Pale blond hair flew in all directions in a messy and uncharacteristically disorganized 'style.' She would not fail him this time.

***

"No more! No more . . ." Seifer's voice trailed off in pain and anguish. The memories jarred the emotions he hid behind his jaded and arrogant façade. Ignorance, forgetfulness dulled the pain that threatened to stop his beating heart. He was surprised that all humans had one . . . even him. Every beat mocked him, every thump in his chest denied his wish of death – the same 'mercy' he had bestowed upon his victims . . . _Her victims._

Tears streamed down his golden face.

"You deserve no lessss," it mocked, blood red eyes taunting the fallen knight before him. _Pitiful._ "No one is your friend. Not even Death." A harsh and snickering sound emitted from the creature.

Emerald-dragon green eyes stared up at the creature as guilt entered his heart. Then again, it never left. Seifer hurt his best friend, his only friend when he was a child, and the woman he now loved but would never be able to tell her. In a sense, he was glad. He would be sparing her the pain that his life would only bring to her.

"But I will be your . . . _friend," it spat. "You will be the progenitor of our kind – to start our race once again. Yessss, the irony in it. The fallen knight becomes the dark knight, falling in with the sshadows, as we plague and rid the world of mankind." Soulless eyes full of mirth bore down on the pathetic thing in front of him._

Raising a claw it hovered towards Seifer. He didn't protest but merely accepted his fate with a raised and defeated stance. Oddly, it paralleled Quistis's situation a few days earlier. The two were mirroring souls.

"NO!" shouted Quistis running for her life – the man kneeled on the ground was her reason that she was still living. She would not accept the death of her other half so easily. Her whip in hand, she lashed out towards the creature, interrupting the process.

"Seifer get up!" she commanded not as his superior officer, but as his friend, as his love.

His eyes regarded her with awe. She was beautiful and strong and she was here . . . for him.

"Stop drooling and pick up Hyperion already!" she yelled at him. "Fight now, sex later!" she added, trying to lighten the situation.

The smirk returned as well as the confidence. "I always knew you wanted me for my body Trepe!" Picking up the missing piece to his knightly entourage he backed up towards Quistis to form a better offensive and defensive position.

The creature rolled its eyes, it that was at all possible. "Pleassse, you are pathetic. You cannot defeat Ultimecia's power." It lazily stretched one hand out towards Quistis this time and Seifer automatically anticipated the emotional attack. He stood next to Quistis ready to take the mind games again. She was here and nothing would prevent him from protecting his lady.

Except, Seifer was wrong. Green eyes met red and the magical attack begun. A large piece of ice formed from its hand and shot out toward the pair. It was not mind games.

Seifer's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected the physical attack and staggered back as he distantly heard a scream. Instinct had claimed him and he had leapt out in front of Quistis, taking the blow directly. The ice strike had pierced his lungs and was protruding out from both sides of his body cruelly.

Quistis wanted to help Seifer, but needed to take care of the threat. Military mind working, she concentrated on the spell. Blue magic combined with para-magic. "Phoenix firaga!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, fueling her power, feeling its force shoot through her blood and exited her hands. The blow hit the creature, causing it to stagger back and combust into flames.

It was shocked. It had underestimated the humans and now the last of it kind was dead. Red eyes began to fade as the color left it. It didn't scream nor utter any cry of anguish to signal the departure of the last of its race.

"Seifer!" Quistis uttered rushing to his side. Blood gushed from the wound in torrents. No one would have believed a person could have so much blood to lose.

Hazy and weak green eyes fumbled open. Seifer felt the grip of the chill only death could bring. He was dying, and no curaga could save him. A lazy smile greeted Quistis. "I'm only sorry that I missed out on the reward you promised after fighting." He coughed blood, as it was difficult to breathe, let alone talk.

Quistis's tears fell steadily, sure of their path to the ground and Seifer's skin. She stroked his cheek with a gentle hand, having already taken off her glove. She wanted to be as close as possible to her unspoken appointed knight. "I love you, you know," she whispered as crystalline pools formed in her eyes.

"I know," he smirked, still teasing her to the end. Death couldn't even steal Seifer's arrogance and smirks it seemed.

"What?!" she yelled at him, still elegantly sitting upon folded legs beneath her. "I know?! What kind of response is that?!" she scoffed, indignant at the reply.

Seifer reached a hand towards her face, wiping a lone tear that had missed its path to the ground. "I love you too Ms. Rajin," he mocked again. Then his face became ever pale and serious. "I love you too . . . Quistis Almasy."

"Quistis . . .Almasy? Wait . . . don't tell me this is your idea of a proposal . . ." she idly threatened, complying with his unspoken wish off not concentrating on his impending death. Fate seemed to grant them time as the blood flow slowed down – most likely from being the last supply of blood left in his body.

"What? You expected me to bend down on one knee?" he asked incredulously. He coughed again and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I don't have that much time to do the beg and groveling thing your Highness," he provoked. "As long as you don't mind being married to a corpse."

She choked a laugh and a cry. "Yes . . . I'll marry you, whether it be in my heart, or in a church. It's the same to me . . .Oh god Seifer," she cried earnestly. She couldn't hold the pretense any longer.

"Shhh . . . don't cry baby. Look! It's your best friend," Seifer tried to comfort her with ebbing strength. He managed to pull out of his pocket Quistis's necklace and a black velvet box. Quistis gave him an icy stare as she realized what he was calling her best friend.

"A diamond is not my best friend! I am not materialistic!" she pouted.

He laughed. "You're pretty when you pout. And don't worry you don't have to deny it. Being materialistic is in a woman's blood, even the best ones." He handed her the box and her necklace. "Take them. They're the least I can offer you." He closed his eyes and let his hand drop from her face. 

Peace was finally coming as he heard the distant voice of an angel calling his name.


	13. Dreams are for the Dead

Author's Note: Heh. You guys are going to hate me for this chapter. First off, I apologize for the long delay, time flew by before I knew it – midterms, spring break, travel. I really did try to write some in there..honest! 

This is one of the shortest chapters yet, but don't worry, I'm hoping to finish (yes, _I'm not done yet_) this story this weekend. I've answered all the people that have reviewed for the last chapter. I owe you guys that much for all those wonderful reviews and patience.

Quistis88: You're welcome =)

Soldier of Mercy: I honestly have no idea if the real Avril signed this . . . stranger things have happened =) Nope, show's not over yet.

Frost: I love Seifer too, he'll get his dues somehow =)

Krystal5kid: =)

Punky gal: I never liked sad endings either . . . I mean there's too many of those in real life to let them happen in the fantasy world! Lol…but then again . . . 

Emy: Well if you're sick, then I'm twisted, I was shooting for allowing the reader to get wrapped up in it.

Anime-diva: Yes, I remember you – Miss I-haven't-finished-my-valentine-seiftis-story. =P It's quite good, although the last chapter I've read is a little sad. Poor Quistis.

Aleemily: Yep! I'm evil! =P

ArashiKishu: Cute. =P

Setobsessed: Lol, any reason for that phobia? I thought of it b/c I was a little tired of all the traditional proposals (lol, I even put one earlier in the story with Irvine/Selphie).

Jeangab057: =)

Athena: One less hot guy in the world is definitely a bad thing =P

Bluestarlight: Trying my best =P

Abi: guess you'll have to read the chapter/s to find out. =P

It was one of life's rare moments as Selphie stood quietly to the side, not bouncing as was her customary habit, or even talking. It seemed so trivial at the moment. Her husband stood to the side, wrapping a well-toned arm around her and holding her close. Irvine was also silent, as to give respect in his moments of silence. Zell gave a mental salute and paced across the ground, hating the uncomfortable moments only Death could bring. Squall's normally unreadable expression had a softer look, as grief touched him. Even Rinoa could offer no words of support to comfort the group. They were gone.

The caskets were lowered into the ground as Rinoa threw a white lily on each of the coffins. She began to cry.

Seifer and Quistis were dead.

Cid and Edea stood close to the side as they wept silently for the people who would no longer grace anyone with their presence. Edea smiled bitter sweetly and took a small, delicate and deliberate step towards the lowered coffins. She tossed a clipped newspaper article in Seifer's hole. "You found your dream my child; you reached your dream." She knew he would be in peace at last. Her child. Her lost and found child.

**World's Criminal to be Renamed World's Savior in the Biggest Tragedy of the Century**

_The biggest tragedy of the century occurred yesterday in a shocking series of events. World heroine, Quistis Trepe, was reported dead in a SeeD mission of downplayed importance. The mysterious deaths of SeeD members was finally resolved as the truth emerged from the Headmaster of Balamb Garden, Cid Kramer, who was temporarily thrust into the position of public spokesmen as replacement for the late Ms. Trepe. "The unfortunate deaths were caused by unidentified specie of monsters that were remnants of Time Compression and servants of the deceased heinous sorceress, Ultimecia." He later added, "They will be missed dearly."_

_Ex-Instructor Quistis Trepe was not alone in exterminating the creatures. Zell Dincht, another of the six infamous heroes was also along on the mission, although he claims to have not played a part in the last battle. Dincht, the only survivor among the trio assigned to the mission sadly recalled parts of his assignment from Balamb Garden, the SeeD organization responsible for saving the world yet again: "Quistis [Trepe] knocked me out and left to help Seifer. I should have . . . I should've been there."_

_The most shocking part of this secret mission was the third person, who played a major role in the defeat of these creatures – Seifer Almasy. According the Dincht, he regained consciousness and returned to the scene of the battle, only to find an enormous amount of human blood upon the ground, as well as the weapons of his companions and no creatures to be found. It is assumed that Almasy and Trepe sacrificed their lives to rid the world of the new threat. The man once shun and hated by the world has repaid his debt to society tenfold. He was newly reinstated to __Balamb__Garden__ and was offered a position as SeeD if he could complete the mission. He will be given the title of SeeD as well as the rank of A at his funeral._

_Perhaps the group known as the six world heroes should be presently called the seven world heroes. Seifer Almasy has redeemed himself to humanity and will be given an official pardon by the Council of Peace, endorsed by every important military leader in the world._

_Funeral services for Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy will be held today just outside of Balamb city at an undisclosed location._

Author's Note 2: Yes..I'm evil, you didn't want Seifer to die, but it seems I killed both of them off! How did that happen?! =P But, I promise there will be more to come – probably one last chapter…maybe two.


	14. Heaven or Hell?

Author's Note: Heh, I'm laughing a little b/c of the responses/reviews you guys gave me from the last chapter. I suppose the power of an author has corrupted me . . . a little. As per a special request from anime-diva (who *coughs and nudges anime-diva* should update), I just might extend this story to two chapters instead of this being the last one. We'll see and I'll try my best. I really don't know before I write it.

The people from the funeral dispersed. They would 'go on with their lives.' Selphie turned to Irvine. "It's not fair," she said uncharacteristically quiet.

"I know darlin'." He kept an arm around the much shorter woman. She was right. Everyone else would slowly place Quistis and Seifer in the recesses of their minds. They would never have a chance at life.  Clouds of silvery gray began to crowd the sky. Nature, it seemed would morn the loss of its children too. The wind whipped its surroundings, claiming possession of particles and debris that would not resist it.

The wind flew through Irvine's hair and long duster, causing it to flap and fly up recklessly. He looked down at his tearful wife and felt a sense of relief wash through his body. He was a lucky man.

A Few Days Ago:

"Seifer! Damn you! Don't you dare leave me!" Quistis cried and shook the cold body of her fiancé. Her weak assault upon the blond haired man failed to weak him. She could not interrupt the sleep towards death with such a pitiful effort. But she did cause a familiar shiny gold token and memento to cause it to clink upon the ground.

Her necklace. Seifer had worn her gift to him. And Quistis remembered among the fading of life around her. She remembered the ancient incantation of the blue mage as she grasped the emerald dragon scale. Long legs stretched beneath her, Quistis began the spell that would enable her to help Seifer. The emerald dragon scale and the blood of a knight were the ingredients to a new limit move.

"_AB ACTU AD POSSE VALET ILLATIO"_ [It is possible to infer the future from the past] she chanted in her trance. "_AB CINIS ALLQUEM CONCIDO EXORIOR" _[The fallen knight will rise from the ashes].

Her body became outlined in a silver glow as an emerald glow crept over Seifer's body. Quistis's eyes scanned the scene in amazement as ancient magic shot from her hands to Seifer. And then she slumped forward, her soul leaving her body.

---**An Alternate Plane of Existence**

Groaning and awakening in an ethereal plane, a blond ex instructor found her ex student. She looked at Seifer, standing with the ever familiar smirk.

"Seifer?" she asked.

He grinned. "In the . . ." he looked down for effect, "non-flesh apparently. Rise and shine sunshine!" Seifer added perkily in a voice imitating Selphie's.

"Oh Hyne, you did not just do that. I beg you to promise me to never imitate Selphie again," came Quistis's retort as she looked at the surroundings. There was nothing. Just transparent space, an endless void of nothing.

"Oh! I'm hurt!" Seifer raised a hand to his hurt to feign hurt emotions still in a high pitch squeal. "My dearest Quistis, you call my charm an annoyance!"

The blond woman rolled her eyes recollecting the events from the minutes passed. She ignored Seifer's sarcasm and tried to deduce where they were, if she was hallucinating or if she was dead. "Seifer, where are we?"

He put on a serious face. "Well, seeing as you're here and there's no escape . . . I must be in hell!" Seifer laughed at his own joke and then looked back at Quistis who was frowning deeply at him. He sighed and raised a hand to stop any insults.

"I think I'm dying. Look below you," he commanded as he walked closer to Quistis. The playful tone was a mere cover of his nervousness. He was dying; he had seen his battered and mangled body. But death was not what scared Seifer. He glanced at Quistis who saw the scene beneath her, she was outside of their body and time had seemingly stopped. 

Seifer was terrified that Quistis was here with him.

"What are you doing here Quis?" He asked more harshly than he had intended.

She didn't reply as she was still staring at their corpses. Seifer tilted her chin up to distract her from the disturbing scene below. It wasn't common to see your own body lying lifeless at an unquantifiable distance beneath you.

She managed a small smile. "I'm here to rescue you?" she offered.

Seifer became angry. It wasn't fair that he had to spend a life without Quistis. It was even less fair that she had to die with him. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" he yelled at her and shook her shoulders. 

Quistis regained her composure and pushed Seifer away, causing him to land very unceremoniously on his ass. Steely blue eyes narrowed at the literally fallen knight. "Is that all I get as a thanks for trying to save your sorry butt?!" she demanded.

"Hyne Quistis! You were supposed to be the smart one out of all of us! You weren't supposed to follow me! I'm dying! This isn't somewhere I want you to be! Get back down there in your body right now – however you did it before, just reverse it! Go back! There isn't much time!" Seifer ranted and gestured frantically with his hands.

"I don't care if I die! I don't care Seifer! I want to be with you! Is that so much to ask? I'm here because I just took a marriage vow saying that I'd be with you even in death! I don't break my promises . . . I love you more than life."

Seifer was still frantic yet moved. He couldn't bring himself to tell her to leave – to get the hell away from him. "I-I-I don't l-l-o-v . . ." he stuttered. He looked down and away from the steely blue eyes that would challenge him to finish the sentence. Seifer knew he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Quistis saw right through his intentions. She calmly waited until he was finished. "Are you quite done?" A glare was her answer. "I'm bringing you back too, and if I don't succeed then I refuse to go back. Now will you help me or not?"

Jade eyes blinked in resignation. Stupid stubborn woman. But that was why he loved her eternally. A Cheshire grin appeared on his face as he reversed their roles from so many years ago. "Yes . . . and Quistis?"

She looked up in expectation. "Hm?"

"Good luck."

Quistis smiled in surprise and played her role. "Save it for a SeeD who needs it," she sneered, imitating Seifer's exact position from years ago.

"Good luck Instructor," he replied with a confidant grin.

Author's Note: How was that? ;)


	15. Annulment of Sorts

Author's Note: Heh… you guys are right along the lines of my thinking, or perhaps I've corrupted you guys too much! =P

**_Chapter 15 – Annulments_**

Quistis glanced upon Seifer discreetly as he was lost in his thoughts (as usual). The smoldering emerald eyes, the rugged look, and the confidence exuded off him. She began to think of how they were going to get out of the plane of their current existence.

Seifer smirked and snapped out of his thoughts. "Aww . . . big bad Instructor don't know what to do?"

Eyes narrowed. "You know, I can always claim I wasn't in my right frame of mine upon agreement of your marriage proposal. Annulments are definitely possible."

The comment seemed to shut him up. But being Seifer, his eyes lit up with amusement as a witty retort came to mind. "Not if you don't get us out of here." He smirked, just as he knew it would irritate Quistis further. By Hyne he loved to annoy that woman. Her temper could definitely match his.

Seifer pointed down at their bodies. "If they find that scene . . . you won't exactly be around to tell them that you wanted an annulment. And if my eyes are correct, which being _my eyes, they'd have to be right, you're still wearing my ring." A triumphant grin greeted Quistis._

She gasped and instinctively covered her mouth in shock, as she had forgotten she had put the ring on in all of the confusion. _Damn that arrogant bastard. "I'm getting us out of here just so no one gets the wrong idea Mr. Almasy!" she shouted, losing her temper._

The tall blonde man turned to the side to hide the genuine smile. _Damn I'm good_. He congratulated himself on 'inspiring' his dear Quistis.

Quistis stomped over to him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, hoping that instinct would serve her right.

"Aww Quistis, I'm truly touched." He mockingly raised a hand to cover his heart in a overdramatic gesture. "It's not everyday you admit you're sorry."

He held in a chuckle as the normally calm and collected woman became livid, and in a very seething mood. She would have strangled him if it could have been possible. Seifer noted this and commented. "You know, maybe I don't want to go back. You can't physically harm me here since I don't have a body."

Quistis held tightly onto his hand. "You are going back with me, just so I can kick your arrogant, pompous, self-righteous, self-serving, cocky little ass!" She yelled at him.

Seifer began to comment again, but Quistis swiftly put a finger to his lips. "One more word out of those lips and I swear to you, you won't have them when you wake up."

For one of the few times in his life, Seifer shut up. He knew a serious threat when he heard one.

Surprisingly, she looked up at him bitter-sweetly. "Seifer. Whatever happens . . . I love you."

Seifer looked up surprised.

And Quistis began the chants.

***

"Ugh," groaned Seifer as he raised a hand to his head. _Wait. Pain . . . yes! YES! I feel pain! Seifer shot up from the ground and gave a small whoop, uncharacteristic of his normally cool, cocky demeanor. But then again, who was there to mock him?_

He looked over to Quistis. She did it. Thank Hyne! Thank Quistis's blue magic! He felt like hugging her, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around him. They had survived! Normally, he would have minded being caked in dirt and blood, and especially the fact his favorite trench coat was torn beyond repair, but they were alive! Now the next step was to make sure Quistis didn't kick his ass and after that he had to convince her not to annul the marriage. Well, technically they first had to get married, but they must have overlooked the traditional ceremony as he had been about to die when he proposed.

Seifer knelt down on one knee to wake her. He gently shook her, and a soul-numbing dread filled his body. "Quistis?" She didn't mention any side effects of the blue magic, or even of the spell. Was there any? His mind raced with possibilities. She would have told him, right?

Seifer shook her once more. His voice cracked as he repeated heartbreakingly soft and the slightest glistening of tears formed in his eyes, "Quistis?" She didn't stir.

Oh Hyne no.

Author's Note: This is NOT the end . . . after all, I don't feel like getting flamed =P Lol . .  heh, I know you guys are about to kill me =P Heh, I'm evil, but lol the story is almost done! I think! =P


	16. The Strangest Chapter Ever

Author's Note: Ok Ok. Lol it seems I only have enough time to post a bit shorter than usual chapters as opposed to one long chapter for the ending. Hope you don't mind. Anyhoo, this is a bit of a strange chapter (hence the title) . . . a lot more lighthearted towards the end. So…I'd really appreciate feedback on this chapter, it'll determine the ending.

Oh, btw, some of you guys scare even me! =P Sheesh, thought I was going to be torched *wipes brow.* Yep! Inspiration and motivation does wonders for writer's block!

**_Chapter 16_**

"NO!" Seifer's anguished wail echoed throughout the forest, and the feeling of loss swept upon him. The leaves rustled as a soft and gentle breeze made its way throughout the darkened trees.

Peace descended upon the pair as chaos had finished its short reign within Balamb's shores. But tranquility was not to be found for Seifer, who had lost the best woman, no – the only woman he had ever truly loved. He hated himself for failing her, screw his romantic dream, it seemed like a distant ripple that had faded away long ago in the oceans of his mind. He felt an intense flame within his soul consume his rational. He hated her.

He hated her for leaving him alone.

Green fires blazed within his eyes as he pounded on the ground. "I-I . . ." Seifer couldn't say the words. His tongue forbid untrue words from escaping his lips. He could never hate her, and he felt pathetic for being unable to even fool himself.

Seifer collapsed upon the ground in anguish and bright tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He cradled Quistis's body in his arms, and laid his head upon her chest. No sooner did he set his head down then a resounded smack and sting of pain crossed his cheek.

Quistis's eyes opened up in blue fury. "I am still your superior officer you pervert!"

"Quistis?!" Seifer cried, unable to believe his good luck. He would never ask Hyne for anything more.

She glared at him, pretending to be angry at him. "I will announce the punishment later SeeD Almasy."

His mouth gaped open in surprise, happiness, and just plain shock. His mind was overloaded with the abundance of news. He was officially a SeeD! Seifer had forgotten that small fact after his death. But after the initial surprise wore off, Seifer found he didn't care. She was alive.

"Hyne Quistis!" Seifer pulled her to him. He didn't care if she was willing or unwilling. All he knew was that he desperately needed reassurance at his good fortune.

He grinned as a devious idea came to him. Quistis frowned at him. "What's so-" she began, but was interrupted.

Seifer pulled her into a rough kiss, forcing her lips to his, but found he didn't need force. She began to kiss him back as well, forgoing all pretenses, and authority. Passion ignited as they were lost in each other's arms. Seifer kissed her roughly, letting her know that she was all he would ever want.

He pulled away and his smoldering bright green eyes danced in happiness. "We made it."

Quistis laughed and hugged him tightly once more.

Seifer murmured in her ear. "What was with the old prude with a stick up her ass act?"

Quistis shrieked and pushed him away. "That's your idea of being romantic?"

The hint of a smirk could be seen about his lips. "No . . . that's my idea of being honest."

This obviously only served to irritate her more. She wouldn't let him play upon her emotions. Revenge worked best in these situations. "Well Mr. Honest Almasy, I just decided your punishment from the sexual harassment incident." She returned his previous smirk, eyes twinkling in mischief. 

_Damn! If there was a woman that could ever look sexy smirking, it would definitely be her._ Seifer's jaw remained open in shock – never had a person surprised him to the extent she did.

Seifer was definitely not going to like her decision. But then again, he deserved it. Quistis stood up, brushing off bits of dirt that had clung to her uniform. "Follow me. You're going to be doing your punishment today. We'll be reporting back to Garden tomorrow, after we've managed to clean ourselves up and rest up a bit. I think we deserve a bit of a break, don't you?"

Seifer still sat on the ground as Quistis neatly began to walk towards the small town. She turned around, enjoying his attention upon her. "Oh and Seifer?"

He nodded at her, eyeing at the beauty that was Quistis Trepe.

"Closing your mouth might help that drooling problem of yours."

***

"NO!!" Seifer protested strongly. He was going to die a slow and painful death. He had pride, damn it! 

Quistis laughed. They had both returned to the hotel from their earlier stay, checked in, and had taken a shower. They were in the town in front of one of the stores.

The punishment she had decided for Seifer was forcing him to take her shopping. They had both needed new clothes but Quistis had decided to torment him for laughs.

They were in front of a Luxurious Lotions shop. The mixed smells of perfume emanated at least 5 feet from in front of the store. Quistis try to hold in a laugh as she tried to physically drag Seifer into the shop.

The saleswoman at the front of the store looked up in amusement and sympathy for the poor male being forced to shop for lotions.

"Lotions are not part of dress protocol!" Seifer yelled at Quistis, still frantically trying to get away.

The saleswoman tried to console him. "Sir, we do carry products for men as well!" she added in a cheery voice.

That only seemed to frighten Seifer more and he began walking off, with a certain blonde instructor pulling his arm. "No No! Quistis, I love you, but not enough to go into that shop! If you had asked me to go to Hell for you, I would have gladly done so!" He ranted at her. "But that!" He pointed to the store he considered masculinity's public enemy number one. "That is so much worse! You can't ask me to go in there! I'd wait outside! What's wrong with waiting outside?!" He frantically asked.

Quistis smiled. She couldn't win the physical contest with Seifer, but she certainly could take the prize in emotional battles. "Seifer . . ." she called with her most sultry voice. "I want to spend more time with you. And we'll only be in there for a few minutes. I know exactly what I need."

Seifer crossed his arms, shooting her a glare and allowed himself to be dragged back into the store. _Women_.


	17. The End

Author's Note: Wow. It looks like I've managed to confuse everyone. Ok, let me clear some things up:

After the funeral chapter (where everyone was crying), I flashed back to a couple days earlier – right after the final battle. Seifer/Quistis were struggling with their own life/death crises as you all know. I never did write about Zell's point of view. I just implied that Zell had woken up, went back to the site of the battle and found an immense amount of blood along with Quistis and Seifer's weapons. He ASSUMED they were dead. He just missed them by a few hours. I realize the entire Quistis/Seifer not heading back to Balamb Garden immediately is improbable, but bear with me. I was in a bit of a strange mood when I wrote the 'lotion chapter' as some of you have affectionately dubbed it. 

I hope that clears things up for everyone. I'm unsatisfied with the way I've made the story more lighthearted than I initially intended, so if I've mislead some of you I apologize – the story didn't turn out as I expected either! =P **This**** is the last chapter! =)**

**_Chapter 17_**

After returning from the stores that they 'needed' to go as Quistis claimed, they were finally ready to go back to Balamb Garden. They were unable to contact anyone from Garden as the phones were down from a storm, as well as standard protocol. Checking out from the hotel, she grabbed a newspaper along the way out. 

Then, Quistis remembered something important. "Seifer!" Quistis gasped.

"Quistis!" he mocked. Seifer smiled mischievously and looked around him, seeing a few people. "Quistis!" He said loudly, causing passerbys to stare. "Not in public! Geez woman, you would think three times a day would be enough!"

Like a wildfire, a raspberry blush spread across her cheeks as she heard a gasp from a couple of people walking around. She glared at him, earning a highly irritating smile from him. "We forgot our weapons," she shot at him and hurried along, eager to be out of eyesight of her unwelcome public attention.

"Well I for one, don't intend to trek back through the woods at this time of night. Besides, we still have to report to Garden," he reasoned, running a hand through smooth blonde hair.

Quistis stood, thinking for a minute and decided he was right, for once. "Alright, we'll check back in with Garden and return for our weapons. I don't think anyone would come across them anyways, except Zell." She motioned for him to start walking with her back to Balamb and they fell in step with each other. She focused her eyes upon her fiancé. "What's your guess on how they've reacted to our disappearance?"

Seifer gave a serious thought to it and scratched his head. "No idea." He laughed. "Then again knowing Chicken Wuss, he'd probably have peed his pants and told everyone we died."

"Seifer! Do the words 'acting mature' mean anything to you?!"

"Why are you telling me? Are you telling me you've finally decided to take my advice?" He grinned and reveled in Quistis's irritation. Then he became a little more serious. "Besides he's not even around."

"Fine!" Quistis threw her hands up in the air and strode off ahead of him. She was exasperated.

Seifer quickly caught up with her - an easy task since he was a few inches taller than her and had longer legs. "Hey short stuff, you do realize I can outdistance you quite easily."

Quistis curtly replied, "Yes, and I can outsmart and outwit you without any effort. What's your point?"

Seifer gave her a genuine chuckle. "Yes, you can 'out-temper' me too."

Quistis promptly lightly bit down on her bottom lip to prevent any more sparring with Seifer. In an effort to think of something else, Quistis pulled the newspaper up to her eyes. After quickly scanning the first lines, she gasped in shock.

Seifer immediately looked concerned at her. "What is it?"

Wordlessly she pointed down to the black and white paper, delicately clutched within her fingers.

Seifer walked behind her and tilted his head to read over her shoulder. He read the entire article and his tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. Redemption. And then his mischievousness returned and he heartily laughed. He was going to make an entrance no one would ever forget.

***

"Seifer," Quistis reasoned. "I don't think this is such a great idea."

"Of course you don't Quis – it wasn't your idea," Seifer countered expertly. Quistis looked at him with doubt, and Seifer reassured her. "Don't worry! This is going to be something no one will ever forget."

She sighed and fidgeted with the ring on her left hand. "Alright, but if we get caught . . . this was entirely your idea."

Seifer leaned over to her and kiss her chastely on the cheek for good luck. He winked at her and they headed to Zell's dorm. Making sure no one was around and that Zell was not in his room, Seifer swiped the card that allowed him access to all rooms – courtesy of the Disciplinary Committee privileges. They planted a hotdog, stolen from the cafeteria, on Zell's bed and Quistis hid in one darkened corner of the room, while Seifer underneath the bed.

"What if he never shows up?" Quistis whispered to Seifer.

"Shh . . . I know Dincht. I wasn't head of the Disciplinary Committee for nothing," he reassured her in a low rich voice.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Zell rushed in the room and turned on the lights. Spying the hotdog he ran over to his bed, clasping his hands together for whoever was looking out for him. "YES!" He punched his balled fists up into the air. Grabbing the hotdog he lovingly patted it. 

Just when he was about to enjoy his heavenly meal he heard a whisper. "Don't eat me!" his hotdog seemed to cry.

"What did you say?" he stammered, dropping the hotdog back onto the bed.

"Don't eat me! Or any other hotdogs! We have feelings too!"

Quistis stood still behind Zell's closet, covering her mouth in silent laughter. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Zell narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You're not alive. Irvine! Selphie! Whoever is playing this joke, it's not funny!"

Suddenly, the hotdog 'stood' up and seemed to crawl towards Zell. "Don't eat us! Or we'll come back for revenge Zell!!!" It cried to him.

Zell screamed and ran out the door, fervently shouting he'd never eat hotdogs again. Quistis stepped out from behind the closet and pulled Seifer out from under the bed. She managed to congratulate him in between spasms of laughter. "That . . ." She panted. "was the . . . funniest thing I have ever seen in my life."

Seifer chuckled and tossed the remote to the 'real' hot dog into the trash can.

"Where did you get that?" Quistis asked.

"Oh, the cafeteria women were planning to use it on him sometime."

"What?!" Quistis exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, apparently they were tired of him eating all the hotdogs." Seifer shrugged, nonchalantly and offered his arm to Quistis. A devious smile crossed his lips. "Shall we prank our next victim m'lady?"

Quistis smiled happily back at him and nodded.

***

Immense amounts of steam could be seen coming from the co-ed shower stalls. Each of the stalls had their own doors of course that were locked from the inside with a simplified bolt mechanism. Inside was the actual stall was a shower with a curtain, and just outside of the shower was a small bench for the occupant to place their clothes, towels and other personal belonging.

"Hey Irvine?" Selphie called from her shower stall adjacent to Irvine's.

"Yes darlin'?" He drawled, also taking a shower.

"Can you toss me the soap?" Selphie asked.

"Sure thing!" Irvine yelled. "Watch your pretty head," he warned as he threw over the bar of soap.

Quistis and Seifer snickered at the overly affectionately couple taking a shower in separate stalls.

"Ready?" Seifer whispered as they positioned themselves. Seifer was next to Irvine's stall with an enormous bucket of ice water, while Quistis stood next to Selphie's. "One, two, three!" Seifer signaled and simultaneously they poured an enormous amount of freezing water on Selphie and Irvine.

"AHHHH!" Selphie screamed, suddenly drenched by ice-cold water. "IRVINE!"

"SELPHIE! What did you do that for?!" Shouted Irvine.

The two began to argue, and Seifer and Quistis quickly stepped in the front of their stalls, with a hanger. They quickly unlocked the bolted door and stole Selphie and Irvine's clothes and towels. The couple was too busied to notice the thievery of their clothes.

Quistis and Seifer hurried out, laughing hysterically. They were just starting to have their fun.

The beautiful blonde woman turned to Seifer. "Don't you think we should at least leave Irvine his boxers?"

Seifer shook his head. "Nah, I think after all the flirting he's done, woman are actually going to see exactly how 'manly' Irvine is." He snickered.

Quistis wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That is just so disgusting."

Seifer's eyes danced with amusement. "Exactly. Which is why we are not staying around to witness the aftermath."

Seifer took the pile of clothes from Quistis and they headed to the Quad, dumping their lot onto the grass. Seifer smirked to himself. The cowboy and messenger girl would have a very interesting time trying to find their clothes.

"Hey Quis?" Seifer asked as they walked back. It was late in the evening and past curfew, and he didn't want to risk his luck.

She nodded at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Do you have a spell similar to Rinoa's 'Invincible Moon'?" They needed to be invisible for a short while to pull off the next prank.

Quistis nodded and performed the blue magic spell. The two walked hand in hand towards their next victims' room.

***

"Squall! I'm telling you man! It was talking!" Zell frantically exclaimed, pacing around the Commander's office.

Squall withheld a laugh and cast a stern gaze upon the martial artist. "Zell, go to sleep. Hotdogs do not talk."

Zell crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the lushly carpeted floor. "I HEARD it talking!"

Squall sighed. "Fine. I'll have Xu make a note of it in the morning. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Zell, satisfied that this incident would not go uninvestigated returned to his room.

Squall ran a hand through his medium brown hair and sighed as he gazed at the enormous amount of paperwork left to be done. Rinoa was still waiting up for him. Picking up the phone, he dialed their dorm room – it was the least he could do to tell her to go to sleep.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

Squall frowned. "Are you sick Rinoa?"

"A little!" A masculine voice coughed, and pitched his voice to a shrill feminine pitch. "Squallypoo! I miss you! Why aren't you home?!" A very squeaky voice impersonating Rinoa asked.

Squall scowled. "Who the hell is this? Where's Rinoa?!"

"Honeeeeybuns!" The voice protested. "Don't you recognize your sweetykins?!"

The entire background burst into laughter and Squall continued to scowl. Then suddenly he recognized the voice. "Seifer?" he demanded in a slightly less harsh tone.

A now, undisguised masculine voice spoke into the line. "About time Puberty Boy," Seifer said with laughter in his voice.

Squall dropped the phone, and rushed out of his office to figure out what exactly was going on.

***

Over the next couple of days, reporters continued to call Balamb Garden to ask for interviews for the infamous survivors as well as the new world hero, Seifer Almasy. Seifer received all of the attention with modesty. He had changed from the cocky student of his youth. Death, war, and the love of one woman had altered his perception and attitude.

A few months later, everything had resumed back to its consistent tempo and pace. Quistis was a top ranking SeeD, but had refused to become an instructor again. Rinoa was now an instructor, teaching a class on junctioning magic. Zell was still his energetic self, being sent out for missions occasionally. The only change was his phobia of hotdogs. However, only a few knew the reasons behind his hotdog abstinence. Squall suspected Seifer had some hand in it, although Seifer and Quistis would only smile and laugh when questioned. 

Selphie and Irvine were never seen apart, although after the cold water 'war,' some students past curfew had been scarred for life. They never broke curfew again for fear Irvine would strut naked again. Seifer had become Squall's right hand man, and they had become the best of friends.

***A few months later – Quistis's birthday.

Seifer returned extremely reluctantly to the store he had personally dubbed: "Smells of Hell." Of course, he didn't mention that to Quistis, and he definitely did not tell her he was going there. It was a surprise gift after all. He groaned inwardly. Seifer still could not believe he loved Quistis that much. _I hope she appreciates this. She damn well better appreciate this!_

His boots crunched and grinded into the ground as his nervousness became proportional to the proximity of the store. He stood five feet near the entrance with a determined look. _I'll just run in there, grab her favorite crap . . . er, lotion stench, pay and run out of there. I can do this. I don't even need to breathe horrible stenches . . . if I can manage to hold my breath._

The saleswoman chuckled at Seifer. She gave him credit for returning to the store of his own accord. His significant other must have been a very special lady. "Good day sir. We just received a new batch of Vanilla Bean Indulgence, would you like to smell some of it?" She held up a plastic container with white slushy liquid. It looked terrifying to Seifer.

Seifer curtly shook his head and took in a deep breath. This was it. Sucking in the absolute maximum amount of oxygen he quickly ran into the store heading towards the center when he realized . . . he had no idea which one was Quistis's favorite lotion. _Shit._

His eyes widened in terror. _Ugh. How can anyone go in here by choice?!  He decided that instead of wasting precious oxygen, he had better hurry._

Seifer headed to the back of the store and picked up a small bottle of lotion called 'Pomegranate Paradise.' He quickly popped open the lid, but found he could not hold his breath and smell the fragrance at the same time.

Seifer prayed that the stenches weren't fatally and let out his breath. He took a whiff, directly from the bottle. His eyes widened and he immediately put the foul stench back on the shelf, coughing. Moving to the next set of smells, he found 'Luscious Lavender.' _Ok, time to be smarter Almasy! "Heh," he chuckled softly to himself. He had outsmarted the system. He would not be a sucker to smell the bottles directly._

Instead, he poured a very small amount onto his hand and found that it was much easier to bear. Unfortunately it was not the scent that Quistis wore. Seifer went on to try almost the entire store before finding the one that he thought smelled similar to Quistis's scent. But then again, his sense of smell was very poor after all the trials he had gone through. The saleswoman gave him a very queer look as she sold him the lotion. She had been watching him try on the entire selection.

"What?" Seifer demanded, quick to protect what little pride remained. "Never seen a man buy lotions for a woman before?"

The saleswoman hastily apologized but nevertheless continued to look at Seifer oddly. He left the store, finally glad to be out of the pit of Hell.

***

"Aww . . . Seifer, you didn't have to," Quistis smiled sweetly at Seifer who was standing at the door with a present. "This brings back memories."

He walked over and handed her the paper bag, sitting beside her on the bed. He grinned. "Anything for my lady."

As soon as Seifer sat close to her Quistis noticed an odd smell. "Seifer . . ." she began questioningly.

"Yes?" he asked, wondering what was wrong.

"What's that . . . smell?" Quistis sniffed Seifer but found nothing unusual on his upper body. Only when he lifted his hands, did she snatch one of them. She delicately sniffed his hand.

"This doesn't smell like anything I know of . . ." she looked at him, laughter in her eyes.

"Oh crap! You mean I still smell like this . . .  I washed my hands at least ten times!" He exclaimed, horrified that the scents clung to him. He'd have to avoid people for the rest of the day, lest his manly pride be ruined by snide remarks for the rest of his life in Garden.

"Seifer . . . why are there a mixture of lotion scents on your hand?" Quistis asked curiously.

"How else was I supposed to find which one you liked?" Seifer narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Was there another way women shopped for scents and perfumes?

Quistis looked up at him to see if he was joking, and indeed he was not. "There's little . . ." she began to laugh and Seifer looked annoyed. He threatened to leave the room if she didn't finish. Holding a hand up to her mouth, she managed to temporarily contain her laughter. 

"There are tester cards by each of the lotions so you needn't apply every one of them on your hands."

". . . Tester cards?"

Peals of Quistis's laughter could be heard throughout the Garden hallways.

***

And so ends the legend of the fallen knight who had rose once again to serve a new lady.

**The End**

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Most of the pranks were based on real life events. 


End file.
